Love Travels Time
by Batasyl
Summary: We've always been taught that LOVE is infinite and holds no boundaries, so what would you do if you found love? Would you run from it, fight for it, or would you sit back, enjoy and do a little experiment?
1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart is going to be in trouble. Okay, fine, she's always in trouble but she's trying not to be in one. Really. She promised her mom that she won't take the subway by herself at night, and yet here she is, in the subway sans Riley. Again, it's not her fault. She was with Riley but she got a call from her mom and was asked to come home ASAP but Maya's not ready to leave the museum yet.

If Maya is going to be honest, she's a bit scared right now. She's taken the subway alone before but never this late. Okay it's only 9:20pm but that's still late for a 16 year old to be alone in a New York subway. As if that's not enough, of all the days to be alone why does it have to be on a day where the weather is as gloomy as it can get.

Maya was about to pull out her phone from her pocket when the train suddenly stopped and the lights went out.

 **xxxxx**

 **1897 Louisiana and Arkansas Railroad**

A flit of elation put a smile on her lips. She was going to make a name for herself, and a living, without any help from a man. The town was growing fast, and would continue to now that the railroad was here. Every man, woman and child would need clothes, and she was here to sew them.

She found a spot near the building, where porters unceremoniously dropped luggage and cargo of the travelers ending their voyages while others scurried to load trunks and bags for those departing. The train didn't depot here for long, and to her sensible mind, something she prided herself on, it would be more prudent to wait for the chaos to slow rather than attempting to rifle through it.

Before long, and in between two loud steam-filled blasts, the conductor shouted a boarding call, which had the crowd dispersing.

She tip toed to find the young man who had helped her earlier to carry the items from her buying trip but couldn't. Having pulled one of her crates forward, preparing to hoist it in her arms, she stopped to find a human figure slumped behind the other crates.

"Pardon me," with caution, she bent down to get closer to the stranger. "Pardon me, but are you alright?" She raised her voice a bit so her voice can be heard against all the noise.

"Riley?" Maya asked as she threw herself into the arms of the surprised young woman.

 _Thank God Riley is here._ Maya thought. But why is Riley staring at her as if she doesn't know her?

'Who _are_ you?' she demanded without finesse.

'Riley I just got the scare of my life so I'm not in the mood to play games. What are you wearing?'

'I beg your pardon?" she asked coldly.

What's going on? Why is Riley acting so weird and why is she wearing that dress? Maya's head is hurting and her surrounding seems to get fuzzy.

The woman watched the color completely drain from her face before her legs gave way. "Oh dear."

"Rosalie?" Joshua drawled.

Without glancing his way, she asked, "Would you please give me a hand?"

"I thought you don't need help from a man," he answered.

There was a smile in his tone, which greatly irritated her. Having pulled one of her crates forward, Joshua had crouched down, preparing to hoist it in his arms. A man who sewed clothing and help oversee an estate for a living should not have the arms of a blacksmith. They should be scrawny.

"Leave my belongings alone Joshua and help me here instead."

As if she hadn't spoken, he hefted the crate into the air. "Who else is going to haul all this to your shop?"

"Anyone but you," she snapped. The crate was far too heavy to simply take it from his hold, and kicking him in the shin would be unsightly, but she wanted to. Not just kick him in the shin, but into the next territory. Her older brother is a pest.

Carrying her crate, he started walking. "The wagon's right over here. Be careful of that hole in the platform."

"Joshua Matthews!"

Her growl was just what he expected. She hated it when he, their father or any of the men in their family help her, which is why he did it as often as he can. The tight pinch of her lips was expected, too.

"Why, Miss Matthews, it is not very lady like to raise one's voice in public."

"I wouldn't have if only you'd listen."

"Rosalie, I have to get back to the manor before supper. Whatever it is you want to discuss, can it wait till we are at the wagon?"

"Joshua, look at me."

"Rosalie, really…" Joshua was ready to chastise his sister when his gaze landed on a figure that Rosalie was barely supporting on her side. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. She was lying against my crates and when I spoke with her she fainted."

Joshua scanned the station, and with the train gone, there's barely anyone around.

"Joshua, we cannot leave this poor young woman here. She is without a chaperone and she seems ill."

Joshua dropped the crate he was holding and carried the young woman instead. Rosalie grabbed her traveling bag and the satchel filled with thread, lace, and fancy buttons, and followed, stepping over the board hosting a hole from where a knot in the wood had been knocked loose. "Why would your wagon be at the train station?"

"Because father told me you'd be home today." He shrugged and pointed toward her bags. "Put those in the front. The back will be full."

"No, it won't."

Joshua nodded toward the four men carrying crates twice the size of the one he'd just left at the station. "Yes, it will. My supplies have arrived, too."

He watched, waited until her gaze landed on the name printed on the side of the large crates, then he laughed. "I wired a friend. Told him to buy me everything you purchased." Giving her a wide smile, he added, "Twice as much."

"Get in. I will place your friend in between us so you can support her." Joshua told Rosalie while placing the woman across the wagon seat.

Once seated Rosalie turned her attention back to her brother. Her face turned brighter pink and her brown eyes narrowed. "You what?"

"I needed supplies, too," he said, stepping onto the platform to retrieve her other crate. One way or another, he'd make her see things his way. "Winter will be here before we know it, and people will need warm clothes."

While the porters move in order to load his crates, she stomped onto the wagon floor. "You are a snake. A low down, slithering in the mud, hissing snake."

He flicked her nose before bending down to pick up her other crate. Getting her goat was too easy. Hardly a challenge. Grinning, he said, "Yet, you love me."

"Love you? I don't even like you."

"Yes, you do."

"No. I. Don't."

Grinning, for he certainly was winning this round, he nodded. "Of course you do. We're family."

Maya heard a soft footstep and jumped to her feet. As she was looking at her surroundings Riley entered the room and nodded to acknowledge her.

"Riley?"

Though her word was calm, her face composed, Rosalie read shock and desolation in the young woman's eyes. She had a sudden, impossible impulse to once again shelter her in her arms, as she had yesterday when she'd first saw her at the train station.

Lips pinched, Maya stuck her chin skyward. "This is just a dream."

"I'm afraid it is not," Rosalie mumbled, "If you do not mind me asking, what is your name miss?"

The desire to scream strained Maya's throat, but knowing that wouldn't help, she let out a low growl instead, "Riles, will you knock it off? I just had the scare of my life and now I have a headache. What's going on? Why are you dress that way? Where are we?"

"My word. One question at a time," Rosalie retorted, "and you haven't answer my question."

Maya withheld another growl. "My name is Maya. Maya Hart. Like you don't know that."

"I have only seen you earlier at the train station Miss Hart. Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Rosalie Matthews. You had lost consciousness and my brother and I brought you here at our home. Where is your chaperone Miss Hart?"

"Chaperone?"

"Yes. Your companion. A young woman such as your self should not be travelling by her self. Do you have any relatives here in Arkansas that we can send message to about your affair?"

"What are you talking about? This is New York!"

"New York?" Rosalie sighed. "Come, Miss Hart. Look out the window. Does this look like the place you speak off?"

Maya stiffened and gave Rosalie a wary glance. "No. I don't know what's going on."

Rosalie looked at Maya with sympathy. "Let's not worry about it for now. You must be tired and hungry from your travel. I will send someone to help you freshen up and also have cook prepare something for you."

"Riles…that is…" Maya tightened her grip on her black sweater and kept her gaze on Rosalie's immaculately manicured hand. "Don't go… please stay…" she began again.

"But I—" Rosalie drew a deep breath. "Of course. Just give me a minute so I can get help for you and I will return with your food. It's best to tackle things when one's fresh and properly fed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers...I know, I know it's been a while and I apologize. I don't really have an excuse why I've been MIA these past month or so. The good news is that I have written a lot of stories, the bad news? I can't decide about the character pairings. I know...what a dilemma...anywho...I hope you like this story, I figure I will try something different...and if you've read my other stories, you know that I am a crazy writer...Enjoy!**

xxxxxx

 **Chapter 2**

'I hear he is the handsomest thing ever seen!'

Rosalie Matthews tried not to laugh at her maid's enthusiastic words. Instead, she smiled and nodded at Maya. The servant's did tend to get so very excited over titbits of gossip, especially gossip about good-looking young men.

Rosalie automatically studied the people around her. Her father had worked in the diplomatic service for as long as she could remember, and she had helped being his hostess.

Sixteen had been young to organize dinners and card parties where foreign envoys and their sophisticated wives could make alliances, yet Rosalie had already learned much from watching her gracious mother, listening to her parents' conversations, asking questions. She loved the work, loved having a purpose. Loved learning new things.

Yet sometimes—well, sometimes she almost wished she could giggle and whisper like other young ladies, be carried away by the wild wings of flirtation and infatuation. Just for a moment. That was why she so enjoyed being friends with some of the women servants.

'The handsomest man _ever?'_ Rosalie said. 'Better looking than Eduardo? You swore last week he had quite won your heart for ever.'

The young maid laughed merrily. 'Oh, him! He is to marry soon. He was a fine man, to be sure, but he is no hero like Lord Lucien. There is just something about a man in uniform, don't you think, Miss? A wonderful manly spirit.'

Rosalie bit her lip to keep from smiling. It seemed _any_ uniform would do, Army or Navy.

She thought of the stories she had heard of Lord Lucien and she was sure they could not all be true, but she liked the tales anyway. Fairy stories had always appealed to her, ever since she was tiny and her mother would tell her myths at bedtime. Ancient battles, knights, fair maidens.

Rosalie leaned closer to whisper in Maya's ear. 'Please excuse my maid, she likes to chatter. I hope this does not bother you."

Maya felt her cheeks turn warm and she looked away, staring hard at the window. 'It's fine. No big deal.'

'No big deal?' Rosalie sighed as those words echoed in her mind. She twirled and gave her maid a polite smile. "That will be all Nellie. Inform cook that we have a guest for supper."

As soon as the maid left and closed the door, Rosalie faced Maya with concern in her eyes. 'Miss Hart,' Rosalie said carefully. 'I can only imagine what you are feeling right now and I wouldn't want to assume anything. My parents are away at the moment but I do know that they will not mind opening our home to you. Until the time someone comes for you, you are welcome in our home and hopefully we can become friends as well.'

'Really? Cool. Thank you."

'Miss Hart,' Rosalie said with a laugh, 'your vocabulary is very unusual. I would say that is most implausible.'

'Oh. You think I talk funny, geez Riles you really should hear yourself,' Maya gave a little pout.

Rosalie laughed even more. She would certainly like being friends with Maya Hart. All the people who came to her father's house, as interesting as they were, were so very solemn. Maya made her laugh.

'I talk funny because I am a lady!' Rosalie seized Maya's hand and pulled her along behind her on to the walk- in closet. 'I have nothing against your ensemble, although, dressing like the rest of the ton will be better. Especially if we want to halt people from discussing about you.'

Maya nodded. She wondered if she can pull off being a lady. Either way she would have to trust Rosalie until she can figure out a way to go home.

 **xxxxxxx**

'Gentlemen do not whimper.'

'Gentlemen don't snigger at their afflicted friends either,' Lord Lucien Friar retorted as he threw himself into an armchair in Joshua Matthews' library.

'Snigger?' Lord Joshua blinked at his old friend. 'Never. But why were you courting the chit if you've no intention of marrying her?'

'I was not courting her. I've known Missy Beaufort since she was in the cradle. I was squiring her about, making her feel at ease in Town. Being neighbourly.'

'But if you've been betrothed to her for years…'

'It was a jest! Our fathers came up with the hare-brained scheme in their cups and it became a standing joke. You know the sort of thing, _When you two young people are married, blah, blah._ Then she'd blush and giggle and I'd put a frog in her pocket.' Lucien gestured, the heavy gold signet on his left hand catching the late afternoon sunlight. 'We didn't take it seriously, never spoke of it. Never agreed to it. Now, five months into her first Season, he's demanding to know when I'm going to propose to her. The dratted man is doing everything except load his shotgun.' He shuddered. 'He's in no mood to listen to reason!'

'You can see why,' Joshua said. 'He's a country squire, you're an Earl, an excellent catch for his daughter and he believes he has you netted. But if you know her and like her enough, why _not_ marry her? You were saying you were serious about settling down, establishing the nursery, all that.'

'Because she's a sweet girl with the brain of a peahen,' Lucien said. 'And a giggle like a Guinea fowl.' Joshua winced. 'If there are two ideas in her head, beyond shopping and fashions, I've never heard her utter them.'

'Ah.'

'Ah, indeed. I might be resigned to marriage but it doesn't mean I've got to settle for a lifetime with a woman who makes my ears bleed with boredom after an hour.'

'And who giggles. Yes, I understand. But what are you going to do?'

'Tell him I never took it seriously, that I regard Missy in the light of a sister.'

'Will he accept that?'

'Doubt it.' Lucien hunched a shoulder defensively. 'Damn it, he thinks she's perfect, but she's not. Not for me. If I can't get out of this with some smidgeon of honour then the pair of us will be condemned to a lifetime of indifference, at the best.'

'Are her affections engaged?' Joshua asked. 'If she's in love with you, there's no getting out of this.'

'Lord no. She confides in me about one man after another. Perhaps she'd like an officer because of the uniform. Or a duke, because she'd like to be _Her Grace._ Or she thinks black-haired men are the most dashing. But she'll obey her papa, that's the rub.'

Joshua got to his feet with a snort of laughter. 'Just your luck. You're a Naval Officer and an earl. You can always die your hair black and you're her perfect mate. Well, now you've taken refuge here, you'd better make yourself at home. They've put you in the Green Bedchamber. I've got to talk to my secretary. Help yourself to the decanters, old man.' He paused with his hand on the catch. 'You're done for unless you can convince him that you've a prior obligation—and a damn good reason for keeping it quiet.'

'Hell.' Lucien stared at his friend, with yearning, at the brandy decanter. Getting foxed wouldn't make Missy vanish. 'What am I going to do?'

'You could marry Rosalie,' Joshua suggested. 'My father will approve and I for one would not mind.'

'Rosalie the bluestocking?'

Rosalie hated that word. If a woman had a glimmering of intelligence and opinions of her own she was labelled a bluestocking. Which came with the subtext, _eccentric, unfeminine and likely to run off to Wales to live with another woman in a man-hating household._

'Don't let her hear you say that,' Joshua said coldly. 'You asked me what you should do and I'm telling you. Rosalie is definitely not boring. If anything you will need all your wits to keep up with her. Talk to her and then you can decide.'

 **xxxxxxx**

'Why do I need to go down to the library?'

Maya observed Rosalie's face turn a little pink as a frown flitted across her brow.

'I am not certain Miss, Lord Matthews had only asked for me to deliver the message,' the maid pointed out.

'Very well. He better not try and pull something outrageous again or I cannot be accountable for his well being.' Rosalie yanked hard at the laces of her dress.

The maid winced.

"Who is Lord Matthews?" asked Maya.

"My older brother," said Rosalie.

'You have a brother?' asked Maya. 'I've been here for two days and I've never seen him around.'

'He is busy, at least that is what he keeps telling me. Well, Maya I believe now will be a good opportunity as any to meet my brother,' said Rosalie.

'Miss?' came a muffled voice from behind.

'Thank you, Nellie. I shall come down soon' said Rosalie.

'Miss, would you like me to get you a change of gown?"

Rosalie shrugged. 'What ever for?' she asked, studying her reflection in the mirror. 'I am in the middle of my sewing and if my brother wishes to see me he would just have to see me as I am.'

'Miss,' said Nellie, her eyes widening as she peeped over Rosalie's shoulder.

'Don't fret Nellie,' Rosalie echoed faintly. "Come Maya, it's time to meet the brute.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a sound from the far corner where a winged chair stood facing the shelves. A tousled head, crowned with two goose quills, appeared over the back and an oval face with a smudge on the chin and a pair of gilt-framed spectacles perched on its nose regarded him solemnly. 'Who are you?' asked the young woman. 'Where is Joshua?'

'Lucien Friar. You must be Rosalie. Don't you remember me?'

'No,' she said coldly.

'I am a close friend of your brother. Has he not mentioned me?' he demanded, startling Rosalie.

'Not that I recall. Do you know where my brother is Lord Friar?'

'I believe he is with his secretary dealing with his business.'

'No doubt he is also asking about my business."

''I don't know enough about it to form an answer."

A sensible answer. Lucien drew in a deep breath through his admirably straight nose which caused his equally admirable chest to expand while he narrowed his penetrating green eyes at her and swept the dark blond hair from his forehead with one long-fingered hand. Aah…Rosalie told herself that it was a perfectly rational female response to feel shaken, and stirred, by the display of so much masculinity.

'Lady Rosalie. Would you mind terribly if I ask for your company until your brother returns?'

Now was the time to blush prettily, but she had never mastered the art. 'I doubt that you would like my company Lord Friar. I am known to speak my mind, which most gentlemen do not appreciate.'

'I can recall you as a child. You used to accompany Joshua around. But since then? You are out, aren't you?'

'I am nine and ten,' Rosalie said. 'I have had two Seasons and I did not take. I am much happier as a seamstress.'

From Lucien's face she could see he was not at all surprised she had not taken. As Lucien's expression shifted from baffled to mildly pitying she tore her gaze from his face. 'Where have I put those quills?'

'The two in your hair?'

Oh Lord… Her spectacles slipped and Rosalie looped them into the chain around her neck with one hand while she plucked out the quills with the other. Most of her hair came down.

'Tell me, Lady Rosalie…' She found Lucien standing right beside her. '…What are your thoughts about marriage?' He lifted his hand and cupped her chin. His thumb brushed across the point, sending shivers down her spine and Rosalie wondered what he would say if she told him the truth.

 _She would love to be married and have children but she would also love to be able to create beautiful dresses and have some independence._

Rosalie was a rational woman. A realist. Intellectually she knew she was unlikely to melt because a handsome man was caressing her chin, but it felt uncomfortably as though she was about to test the theory. She realized Lucien had asked her a question.

'Why are you asking me this question my Lord?"

Lucien released her chin. 'That's better. You had a smudge.'

 _Wonderful_. 'Thank you.' I think. Her skin still tingled.

'I just want to know your take on the subject. After all isn't marriage the ultimate goal for a young woman such as yourself?'

'That may be the case my Lord but as I've mentioned earlier, I am not like most women. There must be a reason for your inquiry."

'Joshua is right, you are indeed very direct.' His gaze moved to the stacks of books, the papers and the tray of rocks beside her chair. 'I have found myself in a difficult position and your brother thought that perhaps you can help me. But before I go any further, surely there is a gentleman who wishes to fix his interest with you?' he asked. 'I have no wish to be called out.'

'There is no one. You are perfectly safe," She shot an obstinate glance his way before continuing, "Lord Friar, I do not want to offend but I am rather busy at the moment and has a guest, I would appreciate it if you can tell me what it is in your mind."

'As mentioned I am in a difficult position. I recently learned that I am expected to make a proposal of marriage to a young lady that I have not even courted. Joshua suggested that perhaps to avoid scandal and humiliating the chit it would be wise to announce that I already have a prior engagement and a reason as to why it had to be kept quiet.'

Spinning around, Rosalie did her best to not look appalled. "My brother's suggestion does not by any chance say that I am to be involve my Lord?"

"As a matter of fact he did."

Her cheeks flushed and she stiffened slightly. "I see. If you will excuse me my Lord, I believe this conversation is at an end. Good day."

 **xxxxxxxx**

Maya stared at a painting at the far end of the hall where Riley, or Rosalie, asked her to wait while she went inside a room to talk to her brother. The painting is of three men and tried to decide which she found the most attractive. All three were handsome.

She's trying to sit still as she'd seen Riles do the last two days but it's never been in her nature. Maya is having difficulty believing that she's not being punk by Riley and their friends but if this a joke, well she had to admit that they are good. Really good. Unfortunately, Maya doubted that the whole thing is just a set-up to punk her. Instead of a joke, she feels that she'd been sucked into a different era. If the clothes, the surrounding, the way people talk and the lack of any electronics and cars are to go by, well, Maya is sure that she just traveled through time and landed way back. She wanted to ask Rosalie the exact date but afraid that she might just go crazy. The whole thing is crazy.

Maya shifted in her seat. Geez, how does Rosalie sit still especially with this huge skirt? Her sides are pinching too because of the corset that Rosalie asked her to wear. Maya feels like she's wearing half of the clothes she owns in her closet with all the layers she's wearing right now. Maya decided that she'll give Rosalie another minute then she'll knock on the door instead of waiting to get introduced. Maybe the brother will know how to get her back home.

Maya was about to knock on the door when she heard the footsteps and turned. She felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at the man in front of her. "Uncle Boing?"

Joshua gazed in utter astonishment at the attractive woman outside the library. "Uncle Boing?"

Maya breathed again. Of course this wasn't Uncle Boing. Josh is in Philadelphia with his parents.

As Maya fought to regain her composure, Joshua's gaze meandered over her simple silk gown, lingering for the briefest of moments on the embroidery around the neckline — or her breasts — before returning to her blushing cheeks.

"I am relieved to see that you are now well, Miss."

"Sorry?" Maya inquired as she regarded Joshua.

"My apologies," Joshua bowed his head slightly, "I'm Joshua Matthews. I was with Rosalie when she found you at the train station. Are you looking for my sister?" Joshua calmly inquired in his deep, husky voice.

Maya slowly wheeled around to face the library door. "Riley, I mean Rosalie is inside. She is talking to her brother."

She watched as her words brought, for the briefest of moments, a look of what might have been mischief to those bright brown eyes.  
He shook his head and stepped closer. "I see. Maybe we should join in then?"

Summoning her courage, Maya squared her shoulders. "Sure."

But before they can open the heavy door, Rosalie opened it and blindingly walked pass her and Joshua.

"Lady Rosalie."

Maya gasped. The man that just came out looked exactly like Lucas only older. Actually Riley and Joshua looked a bit older too. Oh God. Is she losing her mind?  
While Maya stared, she saw Joshua glowered at Lucas.

"Lucien, what in the blazes happened?" He spoke the English words softly, his accent smooth as silk, though there could be no mistaking the menace in his tone. But it was his words that made Maya bristle. "You better explain yourself Lucien. Friend or not I will not allow anyone hurt my sister."

"I only spoke to Rosalie as you've instructed. But as you said she is direct, I am afraid that I have insulted her."

"You did not call her bluestocking did you?" Joshua asked, obviously attempting to control his temper.

"Matthews!" Lucas' or Lucien's jowls quivered with an indignation. "I am a gentleman. I will not deliberately insult a woman let alone a Lady like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As a diplomat's daughter, Rosalie Matthews has navigated many sticky situations with her sharp mind and practical nature. She has never let emotions cloud her thinking and run out like a ninny. With as much dignity as she can muster, Rosalie stood straighter and slowly made her way back to the library.

Joshua arched his brow inquisitively upon seeing Rosalie. "Rosalie, everything okay?"

"I hadn't quite worked that part out," Rosalie confessed. "But it is bad form to simply walk out on a guest, however unwelcome they prove to be."

Joshua laughed. It was an attractive laugh, deep and sonorous with just a hint of devilment, Maya thought. He obviously adored his sister.

Lucien could not help being impressed by Rosalie's daring. She did not drop to her knees. She did not even lower her eyes. Rosalie stood there with her hair a mess, clothes wrinkled and yet she looked more of a lady than anyone else he'd met in his life.

"Lady Rosalie," Lucien said carefully. "Please forgive me if I've caused you any disrespect."

Rosalie stiffened. 'What do we have in common Lord Friar?'

Joshua, smiled and inclined his head, then strode to the library. "Before this get any further, we should take this conversation away from prying ears."

Sitting, Lucien wondered — and not for the first time — what the devil he was doing here. He should order his driver to take him home. Or to his club. Or even the closest tavern. Anything but beard the young Matthews in their library and explain that he did _not_ wish to marry Rosalie. The suggestion had been made by Joshua.

"Lord Friar why don't you explain how you think that an engagement between us will help with your difficult situation?" Rosalie turned her gaze on her brother, "Unless of course you can explain it better Joshua."

Joshua answered Rosalie before Lucien even had the chance to respond. "A young woman was being forced upon Lucien by her father and my friend here is not quite ready to shackle himself so I suggested that perhaps he can present himself as someone who is already committed." Joshua turned and glared at his friend as he continued, "I did not however, told Lucien to distress you. Merely to talk to you."

"I see." An idea, an outrageous idea, was beginning to form in Rosalie's mind as she eyed Lucien. 'You could marry me,' suggested Rosalie. 'I don't mind.'

"What the blazes? Rosalie Matthews what are you up to?" Joshua demanded, glaring at her.

Rosalie's brown eyes flickered and a sardonic smile curved her full lips. "I think your idea was sound Joshua. Besides, Lord Friar is an old and dear friend of yours, I am delighted to be of assistance to him."

Taking a deep breath, Lucien faced the open mouthed Joshua. "That is not necessary. I appreciate the offer Lady Rosalie but there is no need of that, and I regret any inconvenience."

Before he could turn away, Joshua heaved himself to his feet with surprising speed. "Not so fast, Your Grace. I would speak with you."

Lucien suppressed a sigh as he waited for the man to proceed. No doubt Joshua intended to berate him, and soundly, too.

"Lady Rosalie, why don't you and—"

'You are in a difficult position and I can help you. Joshua said you needed a prior engagement and a reason to keep it quiet. The scandal over our brother Cornelius' engagement would work. How could I be celebrating my own betrothal when poor Cornelius has broken off with Lady Lorraine?'

'Strong-minded lady, your sister.'

'Of course! She found the beast having us Matthews men on our toes.'

'Joshua,' Lucien said. He sounded a trifle strained, but that must be the effect of having to remain polite in the face of Rosalie's proposition, instead of laughing his head off. 'Lady Rosalie, would you excuse us? I need to ask Joshua's permission.'

'Permission?' But she was of age and knew her own mind perfectly well and this was only pretence, after all.

'About the matter we were just discussing, my dear.' My what? But the flat of his hand, lightly against her back, urged her towards the open door. 'We can discuss it again after dinner.'

Rosalie turned back slightly to acknowledge Maya. With all the hoopla and anger she's presently experiencing she had completely forgotten about her young friend. She felt relieve to see that Maya is somewhat looking amused instead of frightened and lost. Maybe witnessing other people's drama had helped the young woman to forget her own worries.

'I want to marry your sister Rosalie,' Lucien repeated. He would never have thought of it, but now Rosalie had suggested it, it seemed an ideal solution to his problem.

Joshua sat down with a thump in the nearest chair. 'Forgive me. But why?'

'Because I hold her in high esteem, naturally. As you know, Missy Beaufort apart, I was intending to find a bride this Season. Rosalie has all the qualities I am looking for in a wife —'

'And you just happened to be struck all of a heap by this revelation twenty minutes after telling me of your despair at being entrapped by the Beauforts?' Joshua did not sound pleased. Lucien could hardly blame him. An earl for a brother-in-law was one thing, but no man wanted to think his sister was being used.

'Actually, it was Lady Rosalie's suggestion,' Lucien offered. 'I haven't persuaded her.' Not very gallant, but this was Joshua, after all. He'd understand.

Or not, apparently. 'You are telling me _she_ needed to persuade _you_ that she was an eligible bride?'

'No! Not at all.' He must stop digging himself into this hole before the sides caved in. 'Weren't you here when Lady Rosalie proposed… _suggested_ that we tell Beaufort of our engagement using your brother's recent troubles as an excuse for not announcing it earlier. Naturally, I was reluctant to take advantage of her in any way.' That could have been better put. The hole was getting deeper, along with Joshua's frown. 'Take advantage of her generosity, that is. I think we would suit.'

And, surprisingly, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to him that they would suit. She was intelligent, well-bred, presentable. Well, she could be, if she stopped sticking pens in her hair… He'd been taken aback by the directness of her approach but he supposed she was tired of being the spinster sister. But he wouldn't hold her to it, not if she got cold feet when she'd considered it at leisure.

'I must talk with her.' Joshua shook his head. 'I don't understand this, she is rarely impulsive. Too much the realist, I suppose. We had given up trying to persuade her to consider marriage.'

'Did she hate the Season so much?'

Joshua shrugged. 'No-one took her seriously and then when she did find someone who was interested in her they had a blazing row because he accused her of being too direct and disrespectful.'

'Lady Rosalie is not disrespectful, she's just too smart for her own good at times.'

'Sounds as if you understand her better than most, at any event.' Joshua perked up a little. 'You both need to sleep on this, it is too important for a spur of the moment decision.'

'Perhaps I should go back to the Clarendon,' Lucien suggested. The ceilings of his town house were being re-plastered after the water tank had burst the week before and Joshua had invited him to stay upon hearing he was putting up in an hotel.

'Does Beaufort know you've moved here? Best stay below the horizon until you and Rosalie get this resolved, given that he's out for your blood.'

True, but a night's sleep away from this house might remove the sensation of careering downhill on an out-of-control sledge. A tap and the door opening prevented him agreeing. 'A Mister Beaufort for Lord Friar, my lord. He appears a trifle…agitated.'

'Hell.' Joshua muttered. 'Dunton, tell Mr. Beaufort that his lordship is not in and we are not certain when he is returning.'

'I regret, my lord, that Lady Rosalie was crossing the hall when the gentleman arrived, told him Lord Friar was here and took him into the drawing room. She requested the presence of you both.'

'If she has told him she's betrothed to you, then that's final,' Joshua pronounced. 'I don't care whether you're suited or not. I'm not having another sibling's marriage causing a scandal.'

Lucien realized that he was committed to marry Rosalie, whether she liked it or not. Her suggestion had been impulsive and well-meant and his insistence on formally asking Joshua's permission had been intended to push her into considering more carefully. But now that Beaufort knew…

For himself, he could contemplate with equanimity marriage to an intelligent, kind young woman who was the sister of a good friend. He did not expect a love match and it seemed that neither did she. But he had wanted her to think about it first.

Joshua opened the door into the drawing room onto muffled sobs and a deep, rather desperate, voice saying, 'There, there, Lady Rosalie, you mustn't take on so.'

'But I feel so _guilty,_ ' Rosalie wailed from the depths of a large handkerchief that must belong to Mr. Beaufort. 'I could tell you were upset. If he had been able to tell you earlier…I told Lucien we could not announce our betrothal until poor Cornelius recovered from his tragic disappointment.'

 _Cunning. She hasn't said_ when _she told me that,_ Lucien thought as he strode into the room and held out his hand to the squire. 'Sir, I can only apologize for this whole misunderstanding. I had no intention of raising expectations in Missy's mind that I was not prepared to meet. I regard her as a good friend, and always have.'

'Aye.' The older man stood. 'That's what she says.' Lucien gave a silent whistle of relief. 'Your father and I were fools to bring you up so close, we might have known that would happen.' He edged further away from the sobbing figure of Rosalie. 'I had no intention of upsetting your betrothed, but she came right out with it, said she wouldn't have me blaming you. I'll not deny I was in no very good temper with you, my lord.'

'Lady Rosalie is very loyal.' Lucien felt the sweat trickling down his spine. Surely those tears weren't real? He could have kicked himself, first for not taking the ridiculous family joke seriously and clarifying the situation with Missy earlier and now for putting Rosalie in this embarrassing situation. He sat down on the sofa and patted her shoulder. She threw herself into his arms and continued crying against his shirt.

It was a rather pleasing sensation. Not the sobs, of course, but the slim, soft body pressed against him. Rosalie smelled of plain soap, rosemary hair rinse and ink, with a faint overtone of glue, and her tumbled hair tickled his chin. He stroked her gently between the shoulder blades.

'We'd be obliged if you'd keep this confidential at present,' Joshua was saying. 'There will be no announcement for some time. We will have to wait for the arrival of our parents and arrange for a proper announcement.'

'Of course,' Mr. Beaufort agreed gloomily. 'Quite understand. But I'll have to tell Mrs. Beaufort and Missy. Can't leave them in suspense.'

'Naturally,' Joshua said, showing him out. 'We'll just leave my sister to Lord Friar shall we?' The door closed and Rosalie emerged from the handkerchief.

'Phew!' She was dry-eyed and perfectly composed. 'I am so sorry I told him without consulting you first, but he was in such a taking and I feared he would be overheard by the staff. But I think it went well in the end.'

'Absolutely,' Joshua agreed, coming back into the room.

'Except that Mrs. Beaufort and Missy are incapable of keeping a secret for one minute, let alone weeks,' Lucien said grimly. 'They'll tell their best friends and the next thing is we'll be the talk of the _ton._ '

'But then how are we going to break it off without causing a stir? I thought if only the Beauforts knew and we waited until Missy fixed her interest with another _parti…'_ For the first time Rosalie seemed disconcerted. In fact, she had gone quite pale.

'You mean you intended this as a ruse the entire time?' Lucien demanded.

'But of course. Didn't you? Is that what you were discussing with Joshua? Actually marrying me? But…I only wanted to help out.' Lucien really expected to marry her? But she was plain, eccentric and he most certainly could not be in love with her. 'Even if the Beauforts talk, if we leave it until the end of the Season we can put it about that we mutually agreed we would not suit. No one would be surprised then.'

'Why wouldn't they?' Lucien demanded. He looked annoyed and really rather masterful. Which should have been alarming, or, at least, annoying for a rational woman who did not agree with male domination. But it was rather thrilling when one knew one could argue back and hold one's own.

'You will have become exasperated by my work. You will not approve of my shopping trips and you will certainly tired of accompanying me to meetings of various societies.' Just one of that selection of reasons had been enough for the handful of gentlemen who had considered her breeding and dowry reason enough for a half-hearted courtship.

'Shopping trips?' Lucien asked.

Rosalie shook her head, bemused. 'I can see that you have no idea what I am about. You may have known that I speak my mind but you certainly did not know that I am a business woman.'

'A business woman?'

'Yes. I believe I mentioned that I am a seamstress my Lord. I have a small shop besides Joshua's. Lord Friar, this is a fascinating area for discussion, but I fail to see how it is relevant to the question of marriage.'

Joshua had seated himself, his head turning from one to the other like a man following a game of shuttlecock. He seemed bemused and Rosalie could hardly blame him.

'I certainly do not know that you are a business woman, to be honest I am not the least surprise. You are a very smart woman. I was just taken a back that your family had agreed to let you have your own dress shop.' Lucien said. 'I belong to a number of societies. I am not the dull landowner you seem to think me, interested only in hunting and shooting. Nor,' he added when she opened her mouth to protest that assumption, 'am I a town fribble, apt to spend my resources on drinking, gaming and…'

'Wenching?' Rosalie suggested.

'Quite.' She could not discern whether the look he gave her from under those dark lashes was one of amusement or disapproval. 'In other words I am known to have enough intellectual interests for it to seem improbable that I would propose to you without understanding the depth of yours.'

'But even so, you did not come to Arkansas seeking a wife,' she argued.

'Yes I did.' He did smile then, but apparently only at having knocked the wind out of her sails. 'I am twenty-nine. It is time I gave thought to the question of heirs. If Joshua has no objection, I would consider an alliance between our families an honour. And as I have told your brother: I would like an intelligent wife.'

'Who does not giggle,' Joshua added, his mouth twitching. _As well it might, he is probably delighted to have me off his hands._

'I do not giggle,' Rosalie agreed. _And after this I may never laugh again._ It was one thing to impetuously offer to help a man to annoy her overbearing brother, it was quite another to find herself married to him when he did not love her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello. Thank you to those who left their comment and feedback, it's very much appreciated. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.**_

 _ **x x x**_

 **Chapter 5**

'So you understand how it came about?' Rosalie curled up on the end of Maya's bed. 'I would not have put you in a difficult spot, but I fear there is going to be a great deal of talk, considering that I am regarded as being quite on the shelf and you—'

'So what if people talk? I don't care. They don't know me and I don't know them. Besides I'm not planning on staying here forever.' Maya grabbed a pillow and gave it a vigorous shake. 'I have to figure out how to get home. Maybe we should ask Uncle Boing, maybe he has an idea how to get me home.'

"Uncle Boing?"

"Crap! I meant your brother."

"Maya, I know that you and I are not close but I hope that you are comfortable enough now to tell me where you are from?" Rosalie ventured. 'I promise I will not judge.'

Maya met Rosalie's gaze. 'I am from the future.'

'The future?'

'Yeah. I am from the year 2016. I was in a subway –the train—on my way home when the train stopped and the lights went out. When I woke up that's when you found me. At first I thought I was dreaming or that you guys were playing a joke on me but I've been here for two days now and I think this is real.'

'But, forgive me, how did you get here?' Rosalie shook her head. 'Did you think that you time travelled?'

'Yeah…' Maya's voice trailed off while she plucked the courage to ask. 'You don't think I'm crazy do you?'

'Maya, I don't think you are crazy. It does explain how you don't have a chaperone and the way you dress and speak.'  
Maya's smile widened and hugged Rosalie. "Thanks, peaches."

'Peaches?'

Maya grinned. 'Oh. I like to give my friends nick names. I call my best friend Riley, Peaches.'

Rosalie smiled warmly. 'I'm honored to be called peaches.'

'Are you really going to marry Lucas, I meant Lucien?'

With anyone else Rosalie would have lied, but this was Maya. 'No,' Rosalie admitted. 'I am not marrying Lord Friar. He doesn't love me.'  
Maya shook her head. 'Both him and your brother think that you will.'

'I know. It will cause so much talk and it would not be fair to Lucien—after all, I did ask him, not the other way around. Joshua would be livid…' Her voice trailed off while she plucked up the courage to say it. 'I only suggested it because I wanted to help him out of a fix. I never meant it to last, but now I want to marry him because I think he is an honorable man and he does not get cross when I speak my mind. But how can I bear to live with a man who does not love me?'

'I see.' Yes, Maya would understand even if Joshua never would. 'The wedding is not soon right? There is time for him to fall in love with you.'

'How on earth is that going to happen?' Rosalie demanded. 'He was charming on the occasions when he visited Joshua and he is perfectly civil now—but love?'

'We'll figure something out. I will help you since there's nothing for me to do while I'm stuck here in this time. Trust me, I can help make him fall in-love with you.'

Rosalie told herself not to be defeatist. Society was full of men as eligible, as good looking and as charming as Lucien, and yet she's fascinated of him.

Maya had a theory that love could be created. Atleast that's what Rosalie thinks what Maya meant. It seems that in the future, women have more freedom to express their feeling without a backlash from society. If love is really as simple as what Maya says then she can create a plan to find it. There were bound to be books on the subject, research to be done. She might not know everything there is to know like the age of the earth but she could try to seduce a man into love with her. It was only practical biology, after all. Wasn't it?

 **xxxxxx**

 _'To Love (verb)_.' Rosalie ran her finger down the column in the dictionary. A smart person began with definitions and where better to go than Dr Johnson? 'To regard with reverent unwillingness to offend.' No. 'To regard with parental tenderness.' Definitely not the emotion required. 'To regard with the affection of a friend.' That was no good either. 'To be pleased with.' Better.

'Aha,' Rosalie muttered. 'To regard with passionate affection, as that of one sex to the other.'

So, passion and affection. That made sense, for passion without affection was, surely, lust. How did Lucien make her feel? She recognized passionate feelings. Those were tied up with the way Lucien looked, but also the quality of his voice and the scent of him, the touch of his hands. When she thought about Lucien, when she was near him, and, most of all, when he had caressed her chin, rubbing away that smudge, she had been aware of extraordinary sensations in many parts of her body. Confusingly, not all of them were the organs of reproduction.

So, what did physical attraction feel like to a man and how did one stimulate it? Rosalie flattened her notebook and added:  
Male sexual attraction. What produces it? What are the effects?

How does the female attract the male in nature? Are there lessons to be learned from this?

She studied the definitions again. …one sex to the other. What was it about the female that makes her desirable to the male? She wrote, Pretty gowns, hair? Eyes? Blushing? (Why?) Figure? Large breasts? Flirting. (How?)

Then there were qualities of character. She suspected that the absence of one quality or another might be overcome by strong physical attraction and liking, but whereas with family one loved them regardless of poor timekeeping, snoring, irritating mannerisms or sheer nosiness, with a lover there must be a point where character flaws overcame desire.

Unfortunately men seemed to like women who thought the entire male race was wonderful, had no opinions of their own and who put the man's wishes first. Rosalie had seen more than enough men who thought women could not have an intellect. Men who wanted to ban women from lectures and debate. Men who saw any form of opposition to their will not as a reason for discussion and agreeable compromise, but as a declaration of war.

Even Joshua expected to be obeyed as head of the household when their parents are away. He controlled her money, he approved her actions. And most men would expect to completely control their wives.

That was the sticking point. Rosalie wrote across the notebook. I AM THE EQUAL OF ANY MAN. Although possibly not Sir Isaac Newton. Or Nelson. Or… She crossed it out and wrote I WILL BE THE EQUAL OF MY HUSBAND.

On the other hand, she mused as she put the Dictionary back on the shelves, the time to worry about equality was when the man concerned was in love with her.

First things first. She opened the library door and marched out, intent on a review of her wardrobe.

'Ough!' Lucien staggered then steadied her with both hands on her shoulders. 'Is there a fire?'

'No.' Only one inside me. How interesting. Listen to your body. She made herself stand still instead of stepping back and mumbling apologies. Lucien's hands cupped her shoulders, big and strong and protective. Suddenly she did not want to step back at all. Or stand still. Rosalie took one step forward, looked up. And waited.

'Lady Rosalie?'

Lucien's eyes had dilated, his breathing had quickened. There was faint colour over his cheek bones. Possibly the last two symptoms were the result of her knocking into him: it would be necessary to experiment further.

'We are properly betrothed?' How interesting that she was also breathless, her cheeks warm.

'Of course.'

'You haven't kissed me.' She meant it as a question, not an accusation.

'I was not certain you would welcome it, but I would be delighted.'

'Then, so would I.' Lucien bent his head and Rosalie's enthusiasm for direct observation fled. With her eyes closed it was less… No it was more. More sound, her heart beating, Lucien's breathing. More smell, his shaving soap, warm man. More touch, his hands sliding round to her back, pulling her so close his shirt brushed her breasts. His breath on her mouth. His lips on her lips. His taste.

Her breasts tingled where his body touched, her mouth softened under the pressure of his. A strange ache low down, an insistent little pulse. There.

Should I kiss him back? Lucien's tongue slipped between her lips. Tentative, Rosalie met it with her own tongue and Lucien held her tighter, opened his mouth over hers and took possession of it.

She was not ignorant, she knew the basic mechanics of animal reproduction, but what was the purpose of this? The thrust of Lucien's tongue mimicked actual penetration, she understood that, but why did it make her want to plaster herself against his body? And when she did…Oh my goodness!

The shock of encountering such a blatant indication of arousal jolted her. She knew young ladies should not stare at gentlemen between their waistcoat buttons and their knees, but they did. And she had, and then mentally compared Classical statues with the evidence provided. But even so. How interesting.

Lucien was watching her face when she opened her eyes. 'I am sorry, did I shock you?'

'No.' Rosalie shook her head vehemently. 'It was very interesting. And very pleasant. But why? No other animal kisses, do they?'

Lucien released her shoulders. 'I have never thought of it before. I had imagined it was simply for the pleasure, and for bringing a couple closer through intimacy.'

'Perhaps taste and smell has something to do with it,' Rosalie thought. 'If you are looking for Joshua I'm afraid he left early to go to his shop. You can ask Dunton for a horse if you wish to visit him at the shop."

Before Lucien could respond, Rosalie turned on her heel and walked quickly to the safety of Maya's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
'You did what?' Maya cannot control her laughter. She can't decide which is funnier, Rosalie's attempt of learning about love through the dictionary or kissing Lucien like an experiment and then comparing the experience to animals. 'Oh, little duck, you are one awkward gal.'

'I am not a duck.'

'Nick names remember? But seriously, you kissed Lucien? How was it? Was it good? Did he used the tongue?'

Rosalie gasped. "Miss Hart!"

"What?" Maya arched one rounded brow then shrugged. "It's just a question. Ohh, I guess you didn't like the kiss."

Rosalie's eyes widened. Her fingers clenched together, strangling each other. "It was actually very pleasant. I mean it was for me."

"That's good then. Just don't compare his kisses to animals. Men doesn't like that." Maya advised as if reading her thoughts.

Rosalie tried not to groan. At least, not out loud. Her expression torn. "I don't think there will be other kisses." The regret in her words was echoed by her frown. "I doubt he would like to kiss someone like me after today. "

"If he doesn't kiss you then you kiss him. Be bold," Maya suggested in a low, husky tone. She stepped closer and smiled. "If you don't know how, I can teach you."

"You'll teach me to be _bold_?" Those big, dark eyes lit and a smile of anticipation spread over Rosalie's pretty face.

Maya just smiled. That wickedly crooked smile that lit her blue eyes and promised so many naughty delights.

"So how does one become bold?" Rosalie asked softly, her voice as smooth as silk.

 **xxxxxxx**

Maya had stayed up late with Rosalie the night before. Rosalie might be three years older than Maya but the woman is definitely more innocent. It scares Maya to think what kind of people Rosalie's parents are. She always make fun of Cory Matthews for being strict with Riley but it seems that Rosalie's parents are even worse.

Today is Maya's fourth day in this bizarre place and she's starting to feel panicked and claustrophobic. She went to see Rosalie but the woman was already focused on sewing a dress. Funny how much alike Riley is with Rosalie. Both girls are sweet, good natured and determined. Maya is very impressed with Rosalie for wanting to create a world for herself.

Not wanting to disturb her new friend, Maya decided to walk around the garden. She only ever saw it from her window but it's a nice morning and she really needed the fresh air to clear her mind. No point of getting scared and hysterical. One way or the other, she knows she'll find her way back home. She'll just have to be patient. At least she'll try.

Once outside, the tightness in her chest lessened a touch.

The garden was amazing. Private gardens are a scarce in New York, but here, in this place they were something else completely. The main section of the gardens where she stood was enclosed by a perimeter of giant trees. Maya can see that lights had been placed throughout the trees, which at night would light the way, fuelling a magical ambience.

Further down is the maze. Maya had wanted to explore it ever since she'd first set eyes on it. But Rosalie warned her about exploring it on her own. Not looking back, not caring if she's alone, Maya headed towards the maze.

Up close, the maze was even more imposing. Refusing to be daunted by anything as trivial as fear, Maya stepped a foot into the intimidating structure.

And then jumped when a hand took hold of her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss?"

Maya had known who the hand belonged to even before he'd spoken.

A kick in her heart had told her.

Who else could it be? She took a moment to compose herself before turning and releasing her arm from Joshua's hold.

In the way that had become increasingly problematic for her in recent months, her tongue knotted itself, making the indignant speech she wanted to give impossible.

It was those stupid eyes of his. Brown, like the creamy chocolate. Eyes she'd had to stop herself from staring at for longer than was appropriate far too many times. Now, with the sun shining, the colour was impossible to discern but the gleam in them was unmistakable. It was a gleam she had seen too often for comfort. That gleam did things to her insides. It liquidized her.

"What are you doing here?" she finally demanded, with all the authority she could muster when her heart was racing at a gallop and her skin had heated up like a furnace.

He held his hands up, signalling peace, although the amusement playing on his lips negated any hint of repentance.  
"I was afraid you would go into the maze and I would lose you," he said in that voice that always sent skitters dancing over her skin. "I apologize if I frightened you," he added.

"You didn't scare me," she said scornfully.

But that isn't true, is it? the little voice in her head said mockingly. Josh scares you. What he does to you…

"I see that you are as stubborn as Rosalie," he acknowledged. "I wondered if you also has her reputation for recklessness, which is why I followed you out here. We can't have our guest getting lost, alone in the maze, can we?"

"I have an excellent sense of direction."

"I do not doubt that. You were feeling ill just days ago and I doubt that wandering in a maze in this heat will be good for you."  
"Ohh, please," Maya said with a glare. "I'm fine."

"That you are Miss Hart. That you are."

Unable to come up with a smart retort, she gave an unladylike derisive snort. "Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone."  
With her nose deliberately and firmly in the air, Maya stepped into the maze.

And Joshua followed her.

"Why are you still following me?" she demanded, stopping before she'd walked more than a few paces.

He sighed. It sounded totally mocking. "I've already explained—we can't have you getting lost in here. I don't think Rosalie would be very happy, do you?"

"I doubt Rosalie would mind if I do a bit of exploring…" She gave a saccharine smile. "I don't think she'd be very happy if I were to tell her that you are here bothering me."

"I don't think so," he said easily, unperturbed by her threat.

Panic gnawed beneath her skin. She fought to hide it. "I mean it. I'll tell Rosalie how annoying you are."

"We both know you won't be doing that."

"And how did you work that out?" she asked icily.

"Because, Miss Hart, beneath your bratty outer shell, you're a sweet, tender-hearted woman and you would never allow a man to have a falling out with his dear sister."

Well, that stunned her into silence. Her mouth open, she gaped at him.

A sudden grin widened his handsome face. "If you insist on exploring I shall then accompany you." He gave the enigmatic smile that had infuriated her for months and leaned his face close to her. "Think of me as your personal guide."

A whisper of his breath brushed against her cheek.

She felt her own breathing hitch and her senses, already heightened, sprang to life.

"Rosalie's right you're insufferable," she whispered, hating that her voice sounded so full of…longing.

"So I've been told." It was hard to see clearly but she just knew that hateful gleam was in his eyes.

"You're insufferable," she repeated more confidently, before sticking her nose back in the air and diving into the comparative safety of the maze.

She reached her first crossroad and, not bothering to think, took a left, followed immediately by a right. When she reached the next junction she took another left and then another. And then she realized that it had taken her all of a couple of minutes to become lost.

The maze was much, much complicated than she had imagined.

And much, much bigger.

So high above her were the maze hedges that all they created were shadows. If she were a girl with an overactive imagination, she could easily believe the hedges had arms that would reach out and pull her into their brambly confines.

She could hear Josh follow in her steps and knew that no matter how quickly she walked, he would never let her out of his sight.  
With Josh there, no harm would come to her.

"Where are you from Miss Hart?" he asked after they'd spent a good five minutes of silence in the maze.

"Even if I tell you, you wouldn't know where that is." She injected as much ice into her response as she could.  
"I'm only making conversation."

"I'm not here for conversation so keep your thoughts to yourself."

His low mocking laughter infuriated her.

"You find this funny?" she demanded.

"I thought you didn't want conversation?"

"You're impossible."

"That's an improvement on insufferable. By the time we leave this maze my stock in your eyes might have risen to wonderful."  
"Not in your dreams."

"That's too bad. It would have been a wonderful dream."

She didn't answer. She couldn't. They lapsed into another silence but this time she was aware of noise. It was the sound of her heart beating.

"Aren't you busy or something?" she asked quickly, seeking anything that would distract her from the heightened sensation of her skin and the surge of her pulse.

"I am."

"So why are you here?" She knew she sounded like a brat. She knew it. But she couldn't control herself. Not with Josh. If she didn't keep hold of the icy demeanour then…

There was every chance she would melt.

"I will answer your question if you answer one for me," he said, as if her snide remark was something he either hadn't noticed or had chosen to ignore.

"Go on," she agreed cautiously.

"Since the day we brought you here and had heard from the people who work for my family, why am I the only one who appear to evoke your ire?"

So he had noticed.

"You're not the only one. It's a well-known fact where I came from that I am a pain in the butt. Or behind…whatever you guys call it here."

"That you most certainly are," he agreed with a chuckle. "I see why Rosalie has taken a liking to you Miss Hart. You're a sweet, genuine girl who no doubt would flower into a beautiful woman."

He thought she was beautiful?

With her head spinning, her senses reeling and the urge to grab hold of him stronger than it had ever been, Maya went marching onwards, deeper and deeper into the maze.

"Miss Hart, you must stop." It didn't matter how fast she walked, she couldn't shake him off. "If you go any further, you won't be able to come back in time for your tea with Rosalie."

"You really didn't have to come with me you know. Just point me the way out."

"And after that can we play you show me yours and I'll show you mine?"

Maya came to an abrupt halt and glared at him.

"You're incorrigible."

"Another upgrade from insufferable," he pointed out, and she caught another glimpse of that gleam in his eyes. "We're getting there."

"We're not going anywhere. There is no we." There never could be. Not ever. No matter how much…

"Perhaps not now, Miss Hart. But one cannot tell the future." Josh hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "It is time to go back. I wouldn't want there to be any question about propriety on my behalf."

She gripped hold of his arm—she could have sworn she had never felt anything that hard—and tried to shake him off. "Get your hands off me."  
His hold tightened. "No, Miss Hart. I would not take a chance of you running away."

He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he started walking with her in his arms. Her pulse racing, her ears ringing, Maya held her breath, as if denying herself oxygen could keep her reactions at bay.

"I hope you know your way out," she whispered.

He laughed but there was none of the humour she'd heard thus far in the sound. "What if there isn't a way out?"

She ignored the double meaning of his words and tone. She had to ignore it.

Whatever she felt for him, nothing could ever come of it. Faith is cruel. It would seem that whether they are in the future or in the past, she and Josh are not meant to be.

"Almost out Miss Hart. Do you see the opening?" he asked.

She nodded, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth instead of answering him. Internally moaning in anguish, she wrenched herself away, pushing at his chest.

"Thank you," she began, in a voice that sounded as if it belonged to someone else. She backed away from him. As the heel of her shoe caught in the soft lawn she stumbled, and would have fallen flat on her bottom if he hadn't been there to catch her.

"Careful, Miss Hart," he whispered hoarsely, his strong arms holding her so securely it was more than temptation itself not to melt back into him.

Helpless to resist, she gazed into his eyes. If the shadowy light wasn't playing such tricks, she would have sworn she could have seen tenderness emanating from him.

She couldn't bear to see it.

She squeezed her eyes shut so her mind couldn't play games with her anymore.

Joshua helped her stand upright, placing her as if she were a precious object.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere." Rosalie exclaimed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Maya." Rosalie gave Joshua a smile before tucking her arm through Maya's and tugging her away. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Rosalie peppered her with questions.

"Why are you with Joshua? Has he been bothering you?"

"Nah," Maya said, dismissively. "He was just warning me about the maze."

"That's good of him. I didn't even know that he's still here, I thought he would have gone by now."

"I think he got distracted after he saw me entering the maze," Maya admitted.

"Well then, I'm glad he was able to stop you before you went deeper into the maze. A lot of people had gone in and found it difficult to come out. Only my brothers had memorized the paths."

"Are you done with your sewing?"

"Not yet, but I gave myself a little wiggle room." Rosalie's lips twitched at the reference to her obsession with time management.

"Does that mean I can start teaching you how to be bold?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello lovely readers. My apologies if I confused you last time, for some reason I mixed up the chapters...anywho, I fixed it. Please enjoy reading and leave your comments. Thank you!**_

 _ **x x x**_

 **Chapter 7**

"Remember what I told you, you have to be flirty."

 _Be flirty._ Maya's advice keeps repeating in Rosalie's mind. She's supposed to meet Lucien for an afternoon tea and Maya thought that it will be a good day as any to try some of the things she taught Rosalie.

"Lord Friar,' Rosalie greeted, linking her arm through his. 'Shall we go to the drawing room and ring for tea?'

'Yes, definitely.' Lucien sounded rather hoarse, he must be thirsty.

'Please forgive me for running out on you the other day. I haven't been kissed like that and I found myself a bit startled, but I do like it very much and many of the sensations go straight to the organs of generation, which must be relevant ,' she mused aloud. Lucien burst out coughing and Rosalie looked up to see he had gone red. 'Should I not talk about such matters to you, even if we are betrothed?'

'I have no experience of betrothal, but I suspect it may be rather unusual to be so explicit.' Lucien had recovered his composure but Rosalie knew she had embarrassed him with her frankness. So actually discussing physical courtship was not acceptable. _But indulging in it is? It is certainly exceedingly pleasurable._ And it made sense of those tingling sensations she had felt when they kissed and those vague, fidgety feelings that came at night or when she read intensely emotional poetry.

Rosalie rang for tea, then sat across Lucien, giving him a full view of her upper body. With Maya's help Rosalie updated most of her wardrobe. They worked thru the night to alter her older gowns to fit her and show off her more mature curves. She even spent an extra time fixing her hair and adding a bit of powder to her face.

Lucien swallowed his tea in one gulp, wishing it was brandy. That kiss… Rosalie's innocence combined with a strong natural sensuality was deeply arousing. Her curiosity about the process and her frank speculations were both breathtaking and, perversely, they were arousing too. He had not responded well, he knew that. He had been embarrassed and confused and, as a result, he had embarrassed Rosalie.

 _But when we are married, how very stimulating to allow her free rein to investigate._ Lucien crossed his legs hastily. At least she was not the sexless type of female that the bluestocking stereotype suggested. She held out her hand for his empty cup and he passed it, taking the opportunity to study her. She's very pretty, maybe not as elegant in her simple morning dress, but there was something about her intelligence and her interest in everything that was very attractive. And her eyes were bright and her mouth was expressive and…with curves that could make many women jealous.

'Do I have another smudge?' she asked.

'No, there is no smudge.' Lucien smiled and Rosalie smiled back, friendly and open. And yet whatever was going on in her head? Questions about kissing, unabashed remarks about organs of generation—he shifted his saucer into his lap. Did he really want to know? He'd committed himself to marrying a smart woman and Lucien had the uneasy feeling he had just become an object of scientific study himself.

'Are you going out today?' he asked, searching for a topic with no biological overtones. 'May I escort you anywhere?'

'Thank you,' Rosalie said. 'But I am going shopping for clothes and I imagine that will be dull for a man.'

'Clothes?' He would have bet that Rosalie shopped for clothes reluctantly and certainly not with that anticipatory smile.

'Now I am betrothed I have no doubt there will be visits to be made and functions to attend. I would not have you ashamed of me.' She dipped her head in acknowledgement of his somewhat incoherent denials of ever feeling such emotions. 'Normally I make my own gowns but I don't think that will do for the Earl's future wife. I have been researching what would be appropriate,' Rosalie assured him. She tapped the cover of her notebook. 'I have a list.'

'I am sure you have,' Lucas said. And what else was in that scruffy little book, bulging against its leather ties? Curiosity warred with caution. No, he most definitely did not want to know what was going on in his betrothed's mind. But then again, he too can do an experiment of his own.

Lucien stood and stepped closer and saw her bit her bottom lip, proving his nearness made her nervous, which was exactly what he wanted. But the Rosalie he'd come to know wouldn't back down, not from a mere case of the jitters.

"Lord Friar?" she asked.

"There is no need for you to buy new clothes if you prefer making them yourself." He used his hand to twist a curl hanging in front of her ear around one finger. "The morning gown you have on is pretty and it suits you perfectly."

Her cheeks flushed and she stiffened slightly.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "The material you chose is as soft as your skin."

She gasped and the desire to take advantage of her parted lips struck hard. Shiny and wet, they were sure to be smooth as silk and sweeter then huckleberries. Lucien squelched the thought. This was about knowing how he affect her, if he makes her nervous, nothing more. Therefore, he placed both hands on the curve of her waist, to keep her from bolting, as he got serious about intimidating her.

"I also like the style, did you design this yourself?" he whispered, his lips almost touching hers. He could feel her response, how she instinctually leaned closer without even knowing it. He tried to deny the thrill of that. It was hard, though, because it proved that she is attracted to him as he was with her.

"Did you?" he asked.

She blinked and swallowed. "Did I what?"

"Design the gown?" he repeated, close enough their breath mingled.

Her eyes were darting up and down, from his eyes to his lips, and her breathing was quick and uneven. She wanted to kiss him. That was thrilling. His experiment was working. Despite the blood pounding in his ears, he said softly, "Forget shopping. I want you to create your own clothes." Lifting his chin, so his nose barely brushed against hers, he asked, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Lucien wasn't sure if he'd won or lost when she grasped his jaw and planted her lips against his.

The desires Rosalie had denied for so long burst forth with the force and shock of an unexpected storm. Maya was right, being _bad is good_.

Shaken, Lucien broke away from the bewitching girl abruptly. He stared down at the woman in his arms, frowning in puzzlement. 'I believe I best be leaving now. I would hate to have your brother questioning me about propriety.'

Breathing deep, but burningly unsteady, she answered, "Of course."

Rosalie stood and fled before Lucien could stop her. Throwing open the door of her own room, her eyes smarting with tears, her one thought was to find a place where she could be alone.

'How did it go?'

Sitting on the bed, a rueful smile on her pretty face, was Maya.

"I'm not quite sure," Rosalie returned. "I did as you say, I was flirty. I think I was flirty. We kissed, actually I kissed him but then he pulled away and he wants to leave."

Maya leaned forward to hug Rosalie. "Oh peaches. It's okay. Maybe he's busy like Joshua. You'll see him again."

Rosalie sighed. "I guess so."

Maya pushed away from Rosalie, having heard enough about romance and love tonight to last her 10 lifetimes. "Okay, the nonstop talk of romance has migraine written all over it. Forget about Lucas, or Lucien or whatever he's called and let's have a girl's night. We'll do our hairs, be silly and have fun."

Rosalie looked at Maya. "You're right. No more talk about men." She extended her pinky finger toward her friend. "Let's enjoy this night together."

Maya flashed a grin, her eyes alight with mischief. "You're on." She locked pinkies with Rosalie. "I talked to Nellie earlier and I have something that will make this night better."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rosalie is late for dinner. She hurried in late, just as Joshua announced that they would go in as he wasn't going to sit down to cold soup and charred meat for his harum-scarum sister.

'I'm so sorry,' she apologized and pushed a hairpin more firmly into her already collapsing coiffure.

Lucien sat down beside her. They were dining _en famille,_ just Joshua and Maya and Lucien, seated around a circular table.

'Everyone knows,' Rosalie announced as napkins were shaken out and wine poured.

'Who? What?' Joshua demanded.

'Society. My betrothal,' Rosalie retorted with equal brevity. 'Lady Jersey and Clarissa came to the shop. They congratulated me on being a dark horse and demanded to know every detail.'

'What did you tell them?' Lucien, who knew Lady Jersey well, braced himself. She was one of the Patronesses of Society, prided herself on knowing everything about everyone, talked incessantly and was consequently known as Silence. He was committed now, for sure. Every boat was burned. If only he knew how he felt about it.

'I tried to appear slightly smug and modestly triumphant,' Rosalie said. 'You are a notable catch,' she added, casting a languishing look at Lucien who choked on his soup. 'I was naturally so discreet that she made up a veritable romance on the spot out of whole cloth—we were coincidentally in the drapery section—and has gone off to spread the story.'

'Excellent,' Lucien said. She suspected he was trying to sound enthusiastic. He must have a typical male aversion to _romance_ as a concept. She could not be downcast, after all, her experiment was just beginning.

'Do you like my gown?' she asked.

 _'Rosalie,'_ Joshua whispered.

'Am I not allowed to ask my betrothed's opinion? I designed and made it myself. Actually I designed it for a lady patron but then found she is _enceinte.'_ She ignored Joshua's _shushing_ gesture.

'No, you should not solicit a gentleman's opinion on an article of apparel,' Joshua said. 'Nor mention, um…'

'Pregnancy? Very well. But I thought I was expected to dress to please my betrothed.'

Lucien put down his soup spoon. 'Lady Rosalie, I assumed that your principles would not permit you to prefer a man's opinion over your own judgment.'

'They do not,' she agreed. 'Even over a subject as trivial as fashion. And if we disagreed on something that I felt strongly about—if you wished me to wear brown, for example—I would not obey. But it is only rational to seek to please us both, is it not? My reading indicates that costume has an effect on male arous…er, appreciation of the female. Like plumage in birds.'

Joshua's moans had become faint whimpers. Rosalie did not understand why. She had stopped herself saying _arousal,_ hadn't she?

'In birds it is normally the other way around.' Lucien said. 'The female is drab, the male brightly coloured.'

'Is that not interesting?' Rosalie abandoned her soup. 'I suspect that is because the female makes the selection of the mate, not the male. So the males must dazzle the female and she remains plain to disguise herself while brooding the young.'

There was silence as the footmen cleared the plates. As the roast was brought to the table Joshua said, 'Thank you, Peters, we will ring when we require you. Lord Friar will carve.' When the men had left he remarked, 'The staff were no doubt engrossed by your lecture, my dear, but…'

'Was I lecturing?' She had intended only to converse.

'That is a very good point about the plumage of birds,' Lucien said. 'But you imply that in human society men have all the power of selection and the ladies are reduced to flaunting their plumage in order to solicit a proposal.'

'Except when they are so forward as to make the proposal themselves,' Rosalie muttered. She felt something stinging the back of her eyes. She never cried. Only it seemed that Lucien had the power to hurt her where the opinion of others could be painlessly dismissed.

'A man does not have to accept, you know,' Lucien said and filled her wine glass. 'Nor does a _rational_ man,' he smiled as he used her favourite word, 'rely on fine plumage to make his choice.'

Rosalie found herself meeting the warmth in his smile with an inner warmth of her own. Then Lucien asked, 'But do I deduce that you consider a man should not be master in his own home?' The happiness ebbed away. Now he would lay down the rules and she would discover that he was just another conventional man after all.

'My opinion hardly matters,' Rosalie said. 'In law, and by the dictates of Society, a man is master in his own home.'

'He controls all the money, certainly,' Lucien said.

'And elects the Government that decides the laws. He is entitled to beat his wife, provided the stick is no thicker than his thumb.'

'I do not think my one vote in the House of Lords is going to do much for suffrage reform,' Lucien said. He put down his knife and appeared to be regarding his own thumb with distaste. 'But I can assure you that I would never dream of striking a woman.'

Rosalie felt a little more cheerful. That had sounded heartfelt.

'And the houses would be under your control. Obviously, I would expect to be consulted about building work or changes to heirlooms, and so forth.'

That was normal. No great concession there. 'What about the children?'

'Rosalie!'

She turned to her agitated brother. 'What?'

'Not at the dinner table.'

'It is important,' Rosalie protested.

'Of course it is,' Lucien agreed. The colour was up on his cheekbones again. It suited him, she thought, surveying him from beneath her lashes. 'It is very important and we will discuss it later, when we are alone.'

Joshua cleared his throat then muttered something about _chaperons, although it isn't as if Rosalie would…Oh yes, Rosalie would, given half a chance,_ Rosalie thought with a little shiver. The interesting sensations that Lucien's kiss had evoked came shimmering back and she shifted uneasily on her chair.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dinner Joshua asked Lucien to join him at his club, but, to Rosalie's delight, Lucien said he had best continue drawing up a domestic treaty with his betrothed.

'Poppycock,' Joshua snapped and ordered his carriage.

Maya announced that she had no intention of sitting gooseberry while Rosalie carried on her outrageous conversation and took herself and a notepad off to the small drawing room.

'The children,' Lucien prompted when they found themselves alone in the library. He shifted a tray of rock samples off a chair for her. 'Two of each?'

'I think we should discuss numbers as we go along. We may not be so fortunate.' She hoped they were, a large family would be delightful. 'But their upbringing—you would not whip them, would you?'

'I do not whip children, horses or servants,' Lucien said. 'What sort of beast do you take me for?'

'A male beast.' Rosalie smiled to show she was teasing him. 'But you will allow the girls to be educated?'

'Of course.' He hesitated. 'Rosalie, I am just a man, a conventional man. I will do my best to be fair, to discuss things, to listen to your opinion. I cannot promise I will always do what you want though.'

'That is not what I meant!' She leaned forward, wanting to rub away the line between his eyebrows that formed when he frowned. 'I don't want to marry a doormat, that would be dreadful. I enjoy arguments.'

The frown deepened. 'I'm not sure I do. I was hoping for domestic harmony, not a debating society.'

'I understand,' Rosalie hastened to reassure him and stopped herself from launching into an explanation of what she meant by argument and how harmonious she hoped things would be. _Now who is being a doormat? But he was expecting to wed some conventional young lady, not me. I must be unsettling to him, just as he is to me, poor love. Some of those conventional womanly wiles might be timely now._ _If only I had any._

A penny for your thoughts,' Lucien asked into the silence.

'I expect I should be exerting feminine wiles,' Rosalie admitted, frowning. 'But I don't think I have any.'

'Why?' Was he going to survive a month betrothed to Rosalie? She thought too much and it was making his head ache.

'It might wheedle you into a good mood. But that is manipulative. I should be able to restore your good humour with sensible conversation or rational argument.'

'I might enjoy being wheedled.' Lucien rested his head back and closed his eyes. 'I have a headache.'

'I could fetch a soothing draught or a cold compress. Is it eye strain, too much wine, worry or…'

'It is the kind that would be made better if you sat on my…on the arm of the chair and rubbed my temples. And murmured sweet nothings into my ear.'

'I don't know any sweet nothings.'

 _I do._ There was a rustle of silk behind him.

'I can massage you better from here,' Her hands cupped his head and her fingertips closed on his temples. 'Oh, poor Lucien, your pulse is pounding. Relax.'

 _As if I could._

She pressed gently in tiny circles then gradually worked her fingertips into his hair, using her palms, gentling the tight skin on his scalp into submission. Then she slid her hands down to his neck, her thumbs working the tension at the base of his skull.

Lucien suspected he was purring. What would happen if he took off his coat, lay on the sofa and said his shoulders ached? Or his back was stiff or—

'Relax,' Rosalie murmured in his ear. 'You have gone all tight again.' Her hands slid across his face and she began to circle his eye sockets with firm, smooth strokes before returning to his temples.

Lucien gave up and abandoned himself to sensation.

'Urgh.' Lucien woke, blinking into the candlelight. Rosalie was curled up on the sofa opposite, her slippers discarded and a massive book propped up on a cushion. 'Is that a novel?' Lucien tried to focus.

Rosalie laughed. 'No! It is a treatise on how rocks are laid down and why they might get pushed up into mountains, but it is in German and hard work.'

'I hope you don't read things like that in bed,' Lucien said and then bit his tongue as Rosalie blushed. He scrambled for something to take her mind off the fact he had referred to _bed._ 'You cured my headache. However did you learn that?'

'I read about it and then worked it out with a diagram of the muscles. And the skull that is in the library.'

He was still bemused by sleep and the almost hypnotic relaxation her fingers had produced or he would never have said it. 'And I assumed you were enjoying caressing your fiancé when all the time I was just another application of theoretical book-learning. I do hope my tendons are all in the right place according to the diagrams and my skull is as well-proportioned as your experimental one.'

'I think your cranial anatomy is perfectly normal.' Rosalie closed the big book with ominous care. 'I apologise for boring you with my theoretical book-learning. If you will excuse me, I will go to bed. With a novel.'

Lucien scrambled to his feet as she left the room and then sank down again with a groan. His headache was back and he had the horrible suspicion that Rosalie had been fighting tears.

This was impossible. He did not understand her and she must be regretting her impetuous proposal. A disaster. If being betrothed was this full of pitfalls, what would marriage be like? He had imagined a series of civilized compromises, placid co-existence, pleasure in bed. But this was becoming complicated. Was it her? Or him? Or had be completely misjudged the emotions involved in even a marriage of convenience?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rosalie came down to breakfast braced to find Lucien and her brother waiting to tell her that the whole thing must be called off, that Lucien could not possibly marry her because she would never be the kind of wife Society expected.

She dressed in her working clothes, refusing to retreat into fluttering femininity. After all, he knew perfectly well what she was like now. _A bluestocking, unable to caress a man unless he is a biological specimen._ That was what he meant, she thought as she jammed pins into the net that trapped her scraped-back hair. She laced her stout boots, straightened the serge skirt of her walking dress and glared at the mirror.

 _There, my lord, look at me and be glad we are not to wed._

Her mood was so militant that it was not until she had taken her seat that she realized her brother, Maya and Lucien were regarding her cautiously, but without any apparent hostility.

'What is it?' she demanded.

'I thought you were going out with Lucien, I mean Lord Friar this morning,' Maya said. 'In the park. In his carriage,' she added with a faint air of desperation. 'You have that new green walking dress. Those are your working clothes.'

'I was not aware I had agreed to a drive. I am sorry, my lord, but I plan to work today.'

Lucien dropped his napkin and bent to retrieve it. Rosalie was fairly certain he had just inspected her footwear. 'I imagine you are not intending to work in the library?' She shook her head. 'Then please, allow me to drive you to your destination. Which is?' he asked when she remained silent.

'My shop.'

'You most certainly are not going there,' Joshua exclaimed.

'I wish to check on the inventory and make changes to the display,' Rosalie explained.

'Rosalie we've discussed about this. Father allowed you to make the dresses but you are not to be seen working in the shop.'

'I do not wish to argue with you about this Joshua. We have guests and it is early yet, please, Josh.'

'In that case,' Lucien said calmly, 'I shall accompany you.'

'Thank you, but I do not require your assistance, my lord.'

'I think you do, because Joshua is not going to let you go otherwise.' When she glared at him he added, 'Not sulking after last night are you?'

'I do not sulk!' Joshua and Maya looked as though they could not bear to ask what had occurred.

'But you have every right,' Lucien said with a smile of such sweetness that she forgot her resentment and smiled back. 'I made a completely unjustified remark about theoretical book-learning. I would also like to see you carrying out on your business venture.'

'You cannot go gadding about without a chaperon,' Joshua stated.

'Do you not trust me, Lord Matthews?' Lucien enquired, managing to look wounded and innocent. Rosalie almost laughed out loud. 'We are betrothed, I cannot for a moment imagine that anyone who might recognize us will be surprised and besides, we will be under the scrutiny of the shopkeeper and few patrons.'

'Well, Rosalie? Will you show me your world?'

She was so wrong for him, he was so right – and so painfully wrong—for her. What could she say?

"Of course she will." Maya replied for her.

Rosalie nodded reluctantly.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Having ascertained, by the simple means of paying closer attention, that his sister's new found friend is the reason for Rosalie's seemingly new found confidence, Joshua combed the house methodically. He found her sitting on the stone bench, gazing out over the maze.

 _Sans_ hat, her hair was escaping in long tendrils from the heavy bun at her nape, whipping around her face and clinging to her skin. She looked sad, world-weary even. He'd sometimes thought her rather empty-headed, but today she seemed overloaded, as if her troubles were too myriad to cope with. The contrast struck him anew. It was crazy, but he felt as if he were staring at a different woman.

'Don't even think about running away,' he said to her.

'You!' Maya tried to get up, only to find herself trapped by the bulk of him in front of her. Though he wasn't really bulky, just well-built.

'I want an explanation.'

'About?'

'Rosalie.'

'What about Rosalie?' she asked curtly.

'My sister had been acting out of character of late," Joshua paused. "No, perhaps I should say, my sister had been acting more…"

'More what?' Maya sighed. 'You're sister is one of the nicest, honest and generous person I have met and I honestly don't understand why you and that Lucien guy wants her to change. To me, Rosalie is perfect.'

He grinned. 'You really are a good friend to my sister.'

'You have a problem with that?'

Joshua ran his fingers through his hair, obviously a habit. 'I realize it was pompous of me,' he said. 'Rosalie is my sister and of course I too think she is perfect, but Miss Hart, you have to realize that Rosalie tend to spout certain words that are not polite in common society. My family and I had grown accustomed to it but Lucien is not. I want this engagement to work. Not for me but for Rosalie. I don't want her to end up alone. Everyone deserves to be with someone."

He touched her cheek, and she remembered their time inside the maze, just as he was obviously also remembering it. It really had been quite an experience.

His thumb ran along the sensitive line of her jaw, and he leaned in….

Maya jerked herself free from Joshua's caress. 'I understand what you're saying but Rosalie should be herself. My best friend back home taught me that we must accept people for who they are and not who we want them to be. If Lucien doesn't appreciate Rosalie then he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve her.'

'I guess I should thank my lucky stars that your best friend is not here or I will be dealing with not just two but three irrational women,' he replied. 'Tell me, what have you and Rosalie been talking about the other night? And don't think that I do not know about the bottle of cognac missing from the liquor cabinet. Miss Hart, what have you been teaching my sister?'

'Girl stuff…we were discussing about girl stuff.'

She waited for Joshua Matthews—who, according to Rosalie, is as close minded as any male in the vicinity if not more because he is a Matthews and titled—to sneer. He didn't. 'What kind of girl stuffs?' he asked.

'Clothes. Soaps, perfumes, lace, tea sets, linens. The kinds of stuffs women talk about _,_ ' Maya said in a fair imitation of her most recently acquired friend.

'And?'

'And…it's really none of your business.'

'It's Rosalie so it is my business Miss Hart.'

She hesitated, her eyes lit up with mischief as she talked, and he recognised that sparkle, that steely determination. 'If you insist. We also talked about undergarments, you know, bras, panties and oh, we also discussed about our period.'

'Maya, that's quite enough,' he said.

'You're the one who _insisted_. Argh, this place is driving me nuts. I can't wait to go home.'

Here was the reason for the sadness in those eyes, Joshua realised. He didn't like that she'd been missing home, though why that should be the case he had no idea—he couldn't possibly envy her family. 'You miss your family?'

'Yes. I miss my mom, my room and my friends. You understand.'

'Not really.' Joshua had never even stopped to smell the roses, never mind paid close attention to family. He knows that they are always around even though both his older brothers had settle down and with family of their own.

'I'm confused. The way Rosalie talk about you, her parents and other brothers, I get the impression that you guys are all very close.'

'We are. Perhaps that's what it is. You don't really miss someone unless they are away from you for a while.'

'Hmm. Take it from me, you and Rosalie are very lucky to have each other and the rest of your family. I only had my mom, at least until I met Riley. Now I have a best friend and a sister. Her family are great too. Before Riley I didn't know who I was or what I wanted.'

'But you do now?'

'I know I'm finally ready to find out. And I will help Rosalie find out as well.'

'You're an extraordinary woman, Maya Hart. And a woman, if I may say so, after my own heart. What you're doing, it's bold on the verge of madness, you do realize that?'

'Of course I do, and frankly I'm terrified.'

'But determined all the same.' _That_ he understood.

Joshua gazed out over the garden. "Rosalie is my younger sister and I don't want her to get hurt. I will try not to be over bearing but Miss Hart, the minute I see her cross the boundaries of propriety, you and I will talk again.'

That settled it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucien knew there was only one way to approach this expedition: _wholeheartedly._

'Why are you slumped down with your hat over your face?' Rosalie demanded.

'Don't want to be seen,' Lucien mumbled. 'Put your veil down.' Oh lord, now they were driving past one of his clubs.

'I do not have a veil. Are you ashamed of me? Because if you are, we are going straight home—'

'No, I am not, but if I am seen in this rig in Town, I'll never live it down.'

To his amazement she collapsed in whoops of laughter. 'Oh, poor Lucien! Never mind, we will be in the shop soon.'

She was still hiccupping faintly as they passed St Paul's and Lucien sat up again. The laughter was infectious. It wasn't the giggles that he had so wanted to avoid, it was something less self-conscious, warmer, as if he was being let into her feelings. It had never occurred to him that he might want that intimacy, but it felt good.

Lucien grinned back, then saw where they were. 'Ratcliffe Highway.' He took the pistols from his pockets and checked they were at half cock.

'Lucien!'

'This area is notorious,' he said.

Rosalie sat still as a mouse, watching him with wide eyes, until the carriage bounced from the dock road into the market gardens and Lucien sat back. 'There is no need to look so worried, I would have protected you.'

'I wasn't worried for a moment.' She beamed at him. 'That was so… My goodness, if I was a novel reader I would think all my dreams had come true.'

'Poppycock.' Still, her admiration felt good.

The shop, when they reached them, were not what he had initially expected.

'Come on, Lord Friar,' she called.

Lucien followed reluctantly. When Rosalie opened the door, he was greeted with the faint fragrance —lavender, fresh air and something indefinably Rosalie. The shop might be small but it's simple and yet elegant décor is welcoming and provides warmth to whomever walks in. There were mannequins close to the glass window dress in what he assumes where designed and made by Rosalie. He walked closer and saw right away that the display not only showcase her dress making skills but also her heart. For the passerby that walk pass the window, what they will see is a well dress family. It's amazing how she made it look like the man suit was holding onto the shoulder of the girl's dress while the long dress was closely attached to the boy's trouser

'Talented and smart. Is there anything you can't do, Lady Rosalie?'

"That's very kind of you to say my lord, but you don't need to feel obliged to…'

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I meant what I said Lady Rosalie."

She twisted, but not hard enough to break his hold. "You don't like being complimented? I thought women like it when men give them praise."

"I'm not like most women."

He shook his head. "No. You are definitely not." Her open-mouthed stare brought his thoughts around to kissing her again. Frustrated with himself, for he shouldn't want to kiss her, "I meant that as a compliment Rosalie."

The jingle of the bell she'd hung above the front door had Rosalie pushing away from Lucien. As soon as she'd turned a man asked, "That dress in the window, is it for sale?"

"Of course, Major," she answered, noting the emblems on his shoulders. "But it's not a dress, it's a traveling suit."

"All the better," he replied. "I'd like to purchase it for my sister."

Excitement buzzed inside Rosalie. "Oh, would she be available to try it on? I could make any alternations needed."

"I just got back and would like to give the dress as a gift," he said, placing both hands on the waist of the dress form. "I believe this size will be about perfect."

"I do have an adjustment string sewn inside the skirt." Riley unbuttoned the jacket to point out the skirt's draw string.

"This color is almost the shade of my sister's eyes."

Rosalie didn't think love had a sound, but she heard it in this man's voice, and her own longing tore at her. "They must be beautiful."

"They are," he answered. "She is."

Her throat felt thick. "She's a lucky woman to have a brother like you, Major."

"She's all the family I have," he said. "I'd like to take it with me now, please."

"Yes, sir." She had yet to tell him the price, and considering that, she asked, "Will there be anything else? A new slip, petticoat or underskirt?"

"Yes, all the under things needed to make a complete new outfit."

Rosalie about keeled over, but didn't, nor did she squeal with delight.

The man arched an eyebrow as his gaze carefully combed over her in silent judgment. "Pardon me, do you own this shop, miss? Aren't you a little young for this sort of thing?"

Rosalie swallowed. "I'm old enough. I own this shop myself."

The man studied her for a few, earth-trembling moments. It was difficult indeed to maintain her composure while being scrutinized so closely, particularly by a man as good-looking as he. His dark brown eyes swept over her, as though committing her to memory. When her panic began to simmer just below the surface, he squared his jaw and the critical expression eased from his handsome face.

"Would it be okay to bring my sister here?" he asked.

Relief washed over her and she tried not to breathe a noticeable sigh. "But of course. I would love to meet her and perhaps she would also like to see the other dresses we have here."

The young man's eyes widened. "Are you planning on bankrupting me?"

Before Rosalie could answer, the man burst into laughter, and Rosalie's cheeks reddened. Was he mocking her? "Excuse me sir?"

He shrugged, ducking his head boyishly. "My apologies. I've been away and with the company of men for a while now, I am forgetting my manners. Please pardon me."

"Of course we understand Major."

Rosalie kept her smile polite as she turned to Lucien who now stood beside her, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"I am Commander Lucien Friar and this lovely lady is my fiancé Lady Rosalie Matthews."

"Major John Reed." John extended his hand to shake Lucien's hand and bowed to Rosalie. Rosalie was the same height as his sister Jane, who barely reached his shoulder, but there was something prepossessing about her all the same. She had a straightforward way of looking at a man, and though her words were gentle, the fire in her brown eyes spoke of a vivacious spirit.

Although dress simply especially for someone who owns a dress shop, Rosalie's natural beauty stands out. John also sense the spitfire in her that he rather enjoyed. It is just his luck that the woman is already promised to another. The man who is now making it clear that if he so much as talk to her once more he might just find himself engaged in a duel.

"Please have a seat Major while I wrap your purchases," said Rosalie.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

That was a disaster. She did not dare look at Lucien.

He had been virtually silent all the way back. She had tried apologising and he had been appallingly polite, assuring her she should not give it a moment's thought. It was only his sense of honour that prevented him from calling the betrothal off there and then, she was certain.

'Are you cold? You shivered.' He asked.

'No.'

'Then you will be all right for this evening?' Lucien's valet was trying to peel his coat off.

'This evening?'

'It is Wednesday. Almack's.'

'You will escort me?' Rosalie stared.

'If you feel up to it.'

He couldn't be breaking it off _and_ offering to take her to Almack's all at once. 'Wait a moment, please, Nelly,' she said to the maid who was bundling her towards the bottom step.

Lucien seemed oblivious of the servants around them. 'I believe Joshua is right. You shouldn't be going to the shop anymore.'

'I beg your pardon? I do not think you could have stopped me.' That was not what she should have said. But that was not what she meant and if they were to be married it was important he understand. 'I would not have let you. This is the sort of thing I do, I'm afraid.'

The staff seemed to have melted away as she stood there, praying he was not going to behave like a typical protective man. He regarded her without expression, then he grinned, his teeth startlingly white in his filthy face. 'Good thing I've got a head for competions. Mayes! I need to get these boots off before I go upstairs.'

Rosalie fled to her bedchamber before he saw the tear-tracks down cheeks. Lucien was doing his utmost to accept her interests and to adapt to her behaviour, behaviour that no other man she could think of would tolerate. And she had done virtually nothing to try and be what he must surely want from a wife, someone attractive, conventional, sociable. If Lucien was prepared to make sacrifices for her, then she must make them for him. His willingness to compromise made her love him more. Would he simply accept her own gestures in that direction as his due as a man, or might he see them for what they were?

'Nelly,' she said as she climbed out of the second change of bathwater. 'Please ask Lady Maya to join me.'

Maya arrived when Rosalie was dry, clad in a dressing robe and standing in front of two open clothes presses. 'Did you have a nice day, peaches?'

'It had its moments. Maya, I need your help.'

'Another part of the experimental process?'

'This may be the most difficult.' She was becoming desperate. If Lucien could not find it in him to love her, how was she going to bear it? 'Can you make me look like an Incomparable?'

Her new friend sat down on the bed and went off into peels of laughter. Oh dear. It was going to be _that_ difficult?


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Contains some mature content.**

 **xxxxx**

 **Chapter 11**

Lucien peered down at his silk stockings, checking for wrinkles. He hated wearing full evening dress and was convinced the silk evening breeches were indecently tight. Or, _nicely snug, my lord,_ as Mayes maintained.

The blue swallowtail coat was a tight fit too. _Perfect, my lord,_ and his neck cloth, a _trône d'amour,_ was strangling him. Lucien checked his watch. He had not expected Rosalie to keep him waiting.

A faint cough made him turn. 'Good evening.' He had not realised there would be another guest. Then he looked again. It was Rosalie, her hair tortured into a style involving a tiara, several rosebuds and a ribbon.

Her gown was dashing for an unmarried girl. Pale lemon silk with tiny puffed sleeves, a high waist, a very low—he wrenched his eyes away—neckline and elaborate ornament around the hem. She was wearing pearls at her ears and neck and long kid gloves.

'Have I kept you waiting? I am sorry.' She sounded breathless, but that was possibly the effect of her stays which were doing their best, along with that neckline, to create lush curves where before he could have sworn there had been gentle swells.

'Not at all.' Lucien picked up his evening cloak. 'Shall we?'

Powder too, unless he was much mistaken, he thought as he reached her side. The freckles had vanished along with the eyeglasses that Rosalie perched on the end of her nose when she was reading. He had become rather fond of the freckles and the eyeglasses made him smile. This was not his Rosalie. _My Rosalie?_

King Street was crowded with carriages. Almack's would be a crush tonight he thought. They were swept up in the chattering, laughing crowd and Lucien was occupied in seeing Rosalie to the cloakroom, then finding her a seat.

When he had the chance to look properly at her he felt an indefinable unease. She was smiling but something was wrong. 'May I have the next dance? It is a waltz. You have the Patroness's approval, don't you?'

'We have waltzed before,' she said and let him lead her out onto the floor.

Rosalie danced well, but it was like holding a dummy in his arms 'What is wrong?' he whispered. 'You seem very tense.'

'It is my wretched hair,' she murmured, her eyes anxious. 'Nelly said it is the latest crack but I keep thinking it will come down and I can't breathe…' She blushed.

'I didn't recognise you at first.' He swept her round a corner.

'That was the idea,' she explained. 'I am trying to be more conventional. The sort of fiancée you would expect.'

'Why?' Lucien demanded.

'Compromise,' she said, looking even more uncomfortable. 'After today, I didn't want you thinking… I seem to be asking for everything my own way.'

'You think I want you to be half-smothered, powdered until you sneeze and have a headache from balancing half a haberdashers' on your head?'

'Oh hush, this is just what I mean. I have made myself conspicuous.' She looked completely miserable.

Lucien waltzed her up to the door and out into the hall, pausing only to collect their cloaks. The Albrights' coach was still where they had left it, the driver deep in conversation with another coachman.

'What are you doing?' Rosalie asked as Lucien bundled her in.

'Taking you home for a serious discussion,' Lucien said. 'And if your maid is not to hand, I'll cut those corset strings myself.'

'What makes you think I want you to change?' Lucien demanded as they entered the drawing room.

'I am different. That will be a problem, however kind you are about it,' Rosalie said.

'A problem for whom?' Lucien prowled up and down before the empty hearth.

Rosalie sat down, hoping he would too. 'For you. You cannot want a wife who comes home covered in thread, smudge and other things. I am trying to adapt to be like a more conventional wife.'

'I am prepared to trade off the lack of giggling against the smudge,' Lucien said, straight-faced. 'I am coming to realise that my concept of what would make a comfortable marriage may well be adrift.'

'Thank you. But I do not think I have enough positive points to set against the negative ones in that manner.'

'I am content, Rosalie. I would not have offered for you otherwise.'

 _Content. Well, that is hardly ecstatic, but what can I expect? Making a man fall in love is far more difficult than I imagined._

'I felt I should improve my appearance at least,' Rosalie said.

'Whatever for?'

'Because I am not at all fashionable. I have,' she added, 'freckles.'

'I like your freckles. Your hair might always be coming half-down, but that only makes me want to see it all the way down. And why should I want a wife corseted to within an inch of not being able to breathe?'

He liked her freckles? And he wanted to see her hair down? But all gentlemen wanted to show off expensively dressed, fashionable wives, didn't they?

'Er…status?' she suggested. She did not think she could cope with thinking about the compliments, not yet. 'I have read about customs in exotic tribes. Men want to express their wealth and power through their wives.'

Lucien rolled his eyes. 'I do not.' He held out a hand to her. 'Please come here.'

Puzzled, Rosalie stood in front of him. Lucien removed the tiara and the rosebuds and pulled out the ribbon.

'Lucien!' she protested as he began on the hair pins.

'I don't expect you will allow me to loosen those stay-laces, so this is next best.' Her hair tumbled free and he raked his fingers through it until it lay over her shoulders. 'Lovely.'

Rosalie studied the handsome face so close to hers, the warmth in his eyes, his slightly parted lips, the tinge of colour on his cheekbones. _He is going to kiss me._

'I am within an inch of tossing you onto that sofa and having my wicked way with you,' Lucien said. 'I am half an inch from kissing you senseless. Neither would be a good idea.'

'No?'

'No.' He ran one long finger down her cheek, her neck and across the high swell of her breasts. Rosalie shivered. 'You are an innocent, , and all that is going to have to wait until our wedding night.' He studied her face. 'You should speak to your mother about this when she get back from their travel.'

'Lucien.'

'She'll explain things to you,' Lucien said. He seemed relieved at the thought. 'I must go.'

She saw him out, then went back to the drawing room to collect her scattered hair ornaments. Her mother? She adores her mother but Rosalie cannot talk to her about this kind of thing. It was just going to have to be books if she was not to embarrass Lucien by being completely ignorant on her wedding night.

Rosalie sat back with a sigh and pushed her hair out of her eyes. The medical books had only anatomy, and she knew about that. She needed something more like… more like a recipe book with methods. There were such things, she had seen oblique mention of them in footnotes. The lending libraries were impossible of course, and so were respectable bookshops, neither would stock such things. Unrespectable bookshops, and the areas they might be situated in, were as inaccessible as the moon to a lady, however unconventional.

Rosalie was close to discussing things with Maya but in the end she decided against it. Maya may be cultured but even her knows that Maya is as innocent as she is with this subject. But gentlemen owned these things, she was certain. Her gaze rested speculatively on the one locked cupboard in the library. Mr Gregg, her brother's secretary and librarian, had become quite flustered when she had asked about it. The key was lost, it hadn't been opened since her late uncle's day, it only contained some old account books.

 _Account books indeed!_ Rosalie crouched in front of the doors and gave them a shake. Locked certainly, but only with a simple lock. Everyone but the servants were out. She pulled a pin from her hair, sat down and began to probe.

It was surprisingly easy. The door swung open on two small stacks of thin books. She pulled one pile out and began to flick through them. They were oriental, Japanese she guessed, and they were picture books. 'Oh my goodness!' Rosalie gasped. She dropped the book, clapped her hands to her burning cheeks and stared at the page at which it had fallen open.

Was that physically possible? She tilted her head, examining angles, trying not to think about the…the… _Stop it, Rosalie, pretend you are a scientist. Oh, very well then—penis! It must be exaggerated, mustn't it?_

Perhaps the others were less alarming. She lifted the next one and the next. Some were Japanese, some English. One was in Latin although she had to use the pictures to work out the unfamiliar words. She carried them all to the table and pushed away her notebook because there was no way on earth that she was making notes about this.

After two hours Rosalie was flushed, fidgety and puzzled. It seemed that aroused men were far more… _imposing_ than she had ever imagined. It also seemed that sex was exceedingly vigorous and athletic. Positively exhausting in fact. She thought about most of the married women she knew. Surely none of them was fitter than she was and she felt breathless at the thought of even trying some of these postures. There was nothing for it, she was going to have to do regular exercises, because surely, if she couldn't attempt at least some of this, then Lucien was going to be exceedingly disappointed. And the last thing she wanted, she discovered, was to disappoint Lucien.

Rosalie turned a book around to study the illustrations upside down. It didn't make them look any less improbable.

And what was the point? Birds didn't do this sort of thing, neither did dogs or cattle. She must ask Lucien, but not yet. Not until their wedding night. And in the meantime she must study. And exercise. Or perhaps she does not need to do anything. Was there really any point?

Rosalie fiddled the cupboard lock closed again then gathered up the stack of books and took them up to her bedchamber. There was a handy travelling hatbox just the right size—and it had a much better lock than the cupboard did.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello. Hello. I know it's been a while and I apologize for that. Good news is I'm finally on track and I promise that I am finishing this story! No more getting side track. So, if you will all kindly leave your comments and reviews, I will greatly appreciate it.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

'You're joking, aren't you?' Maya's bottom lip quivered. 'Come on, Rosalie, can you please stop fussing? I don't understand why you're stressing about Lucien like this. You're an amazing and beautiful woman. So what if you're a little awkward and goofy? Don't you see that what's makes you unique? Peaches, you're perfect. Trust me there will be a guy out there that will love you for you and …'

'Maya, I know that. Well the rational part of me does, but the emotional part of me is telling me to do everything I can to make Lucien love me.' Rosalie said exasperatedly. 'But love is not an experiment is it? It's not even like making pretty dresses. I can read tons of books, create new clothing to make me look beautiful but at the end of the day, Lucien still does not love me.'

Maya sat up on the bed, 'You don't know that Rosalie.'

'I do know, Maya. I've decided to make a fresh start, be my own person. No more making experiments and hiding. I am a Matthews. I don't need Lucien to fit in this world. It's time I make my own world.'

'Well, it's about time. Good for you.' Maya laughed at Rosalie's shocked face. 'You think I didn't notice how miserable you've been? You're my friend, peaches, you deserve the world.'

'Thank you Maya. I appreciate you being a good friend even though I have not been one to you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Here I am complaining about my life and doesn't even realize that you must be feeling homesick and lonely by now. It's been over a week and you're still stuck here. I have not even thought of a way to help you get back to your home. I am a horrible person.'

'Are you serious?' Maya asked. 'Do you know how much you've helped me? You gave me a home, let me borrow your clothes, and you help me keep my mind off things. I know you have a lot going on and to be honest, how are you going to help me get home? Unless of course you have a time machine hidden somewhere—' she tugged at the silver ring she wore'—I don't know why but I know in my heart that I will get back home. Maybe not tomorrow but I will see my mom and friends again.'

'Yes,' Rosalie replied with a smile. 'I too know that eventually you will get back home and be with the people that loves you.'

'Well, then,' Maya said, breaking the thoughtful silence, 'what are you going to do about Lucien Friar?' She gave Rosalie one of her looks.

'I will talk to him and tell him that I am breaking the engagement. There really is no point in continuing the pretence.'

'Rosalie.'

'Don't fret Maya. It is for the best. I have tried and unfortunately I failed. I am quite content being on my own. I would focus all my energy creating beautiful clothing and perhaps indulge in an experiment or two.'

'Are you sure?'

Rosalie shrugged. 'I am sure my dear friend. Now, can we conclude this chit chat and focused on finishing this bonnet? I have a new design idea that would like to show you after.'

'Matthews, you are one slave driver.' Maya said firmly.

 **...**

 _Lucien's hand_ froze on the library's doorknob. He'd lasted two days—two miserable days—without talking to Rosalie. It wasn't all by choice. He had state business to attend to.

"Lucien?"

Rosalie repeated his name and he let go of the doorknob. An erratic sensation sent his heart thudding as he crossed the room. Though he hadn't seen her, she'd been on his mind, leaving him searching for possibilities. He arrived at her side, uncharacteristically speechless. Her brown hair was flowing over her shoulders, and her perfectly molded and stitched plum gown made his hands itch with a want to touch it. Touch her.

"I've been meaning to talk you," she said. "I heard from Joshua that you have some business to attend to. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything went well. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," she said, gesturing for him to sit. 'I want to discuss our betrothal."

The state of mind he'd been in lately, he couldn't remember what he'd had for breakfast, or if he'd even eaten. She was so pretty, beautiful really, with those glimmering eyes. He now knew how soft her skin was and how sweet her lips. There was no shaking her from his mind. That was a certainty.

"Have you decided on the date?"

"Actually no. Lucien, I don't want to continue with the betrothal," she said.

The way she wrung her hands together displayed her anxiety, and this time, that didn't excite him. He folded his fingers around her clasped hands. "Rosalie, what's going on?"

She blushed. "I've come to a conclusion that a marriage, especially a marriage of convenience will not suit me. You and I are ill fitted my lord."

'Rosalie…'

She lifted her chin. "Lord Friar, I have made up my mind. I know that there will be talk and that I will be putting you in a difficult position, but believe me when I say that the ton will not blame you for this."

"I do not care about the ton," he said. "I assure you of that." His pounding blood couldn't take much more. "I'd like to assure you of something too."

"What?" Rosalie had never been so aware of her body, every single cell. Holding her breath and trying to hear beyond a heart beating so hard it very well could burst at any moment, she waited for Lucien's answer.

"This," he whispered as his lips slowly brushed across hers.

The heat, the warmth, the touch, left her dizzy. For some unfathomable reason, tears stung her eyes, most likely because of his kiss's endearing tenderness. Slow, gently, his lips caressed hers, and his hands, heavens above, his hands. They slid up and down her spine. The heat penetrated her dress and left the skin beneath greedy, wanting more. His tongue slipped into her mouth with such ease and perfection, she wrapped her arms around him, melting from the inside out.

His flawless kisses continued, and she returned each one. Enjoying the effortlessness it took, she let out the groan of pleasure rumbling in her throat. There was no struggling, no pressure to turn it into something more, which, ironically, had her womanhood burning. Lost in that dream world, yet present in this one, she whimpered when his lips left hers, not ready for that to happen. Her eyes were closed, yet she felt his smile as he kissed her tenderly one last time.

She didn't open her eyes then either, fearful he might leave if he saw the worship she felt. Her eyes were sure to display it. There was no way to hide something this encompassing.

His lips brushed her forehead. "We are going to wed Rosalie."

Her lids snapped open and seeing the full grin on his face, she pushed him away. "No we are not."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, neither seeming to be able to come up with something to say. What may have been an awkward moment broke when Lucien laughed and kissed the end of her nose before he walked out of the library. "Oh, but we are Lady Rosalie."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you so much for those of you who left their review or comment, I really appreciate it ㈻1 ㈻1 ㈻1**_

 ** _I won't lie, it warms the heart to know that the time I spent writing this story is being appreciated and enjoyed, there's no greater payment than that in my opinion._**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Lucien Friar felt a burning urge to smash his friend's nose. Brandy in hand, Lucien leaned sideways, catching his balance to keep from falling off the desk. 'She wants to break the engagement.' He sloshed liquid on his frock coat, but it hardly showed against the dark wool.

Joshua gripped the ledger he was holding. If it had been any other, Lucien would have felt the weight of the ledger right between the eyes. 'I spoke to Rosalie. The way I understood it, she's no longer betrothed.'

Lucien finished his brandy and then stared at the empty glass. 'Damnation,' he grumbled, and reached for the pull to summon a servant. He missed and almost lost his balance again.

'Reach the decanter yourself,' Joshua snapped.

Lucien refilled his glass and pinned a glance on Joshua. 'How are you so calm about this?'

Joshua picked up his brandy, swirled the liquid and downed it. 'I told you, Rosalie spoke with me earlier. She had made her feelings very clear. As her brother I will respect her decision.'

'Bloody woman!'

'Watch your tongue Lord Friar.'

Lucien grimaced, patting the stopper on the decanter. 'My apologies. I do not understand this. I thought we were getting along splendidly.' Lucien frowned. 'It's that soldier.' He twirled his finger. 'I should have stepped in as soon as he started talking to Rosalie.'

'What soldier?'

'He came in to the shop when we visited and bought an entire ensemble for his sister,' Lucien murmured. 'the way he was looking and talking to Rosalie, I can tell that he is interested in her.'

'You seem surprise.'

'Of course not. Your sister might be a tad unconventional but she is a very beautiful woman. She doesn't even realize how attractive she is. Which only adds to the allure.'

'Allure?'

Fury pumped into Lucien's body. 'Do not toy with me Matthews. You know very well that I find Rosalie attractive. Dammit, she would've been a perfect wife.' He slapped a palm on to the book on his friend's desk. 'I just do not understand why she suddenly want to break the engagement.'

Joshua shrugged and held up the glass. 'Maybe she found someone else.' He gave the lopsided grin which made skirts flutter. 'You should be happy. You didn't want to get shackled in the first place.'

Lucien's hand clenched a book. He stepped towards his friend, the tone held firm. He might not throw the book at him, but he could use it to knock him to the ground. 'Rosalie gave her word and you gave your blessing.'

Joshua saw something in Lucien's eyes, because he stepped quickly behind the desk. 'It does not matter. You should know by now that once Rosalie decided, that was it. I'm sorry my friend, I'm afraid she won't be marrying you.'

'Oh, she will.'

'Lucien.' Joshua put the glass on the table. 'You cannot force Rosalie to marry you.'

'I will not force her,' Lucien muttered, head high, 'but I can seduce her to it.'

Joshua straightened. He squinted and said, 'Are you mad? I am her brother Lucien. I should shoot you in the chest for even thinking that let alone voicing it in my presence.' Then his eyes twinkled. 'You love her.' His voice turned poetic, he took in a breath and put a palm to his chest. 'A woman had finally driven you mad by passion.'

Lucien shook his head. 'The devil Matthews.'

'Who would have thought. The mighty Lucien Friar had fallen madly in-love with the bluestocking Rosalie Matthews.' Joshua's words wavered into a chuckle.

Lucien looked the ceiling. 'So I gather that you won't shoot me if I do seduce Rosalie?'

'Oh, by all means, please do. The two of you should get on quite well together.' Joshua shook his head. 'Fair warning though, I might not shoot you but Rosalie might.'

'If there is a gun in her room, she just might.' Lucien's throat rumbled with a fluttery burst of smug disapproval.

'Ha,' Joshua grumbled, pulling his coat from the desktop and hooking a hand over the back of a chair. He slid the seat to the front of the desk. He sat, and both hands gripped his coat, but he didn't don it. 'I see you are set on this. I have always respected you Lucien and I will trust that you will do good by my sister. I won't stand in your way but the minute Rosalie turn down your advances I hope you will respect that and take your leave. For your sake, I hope whatever your plan is would work out.'

'It's all worth it.' Lucien sniffed.

Joshua snorted. 'The next time Rosalie did and say something outrageous, I will remind you, _But it's all worth it,_ and kick you out on your arse.'

Lucien straightened tall, his chin up. 'I want to see you try.'

Joshua sighed, but then his eyes sparked and his lips turned up. 'I cannot wait to see what madness you and Rosalie will create together.'

Lucien blinked. 'So I have your support then?'

'But of course.' Joshua turned his back. 'Did I mention that I will be leaving tonight and won't be returning till the fortnight? I suggest you use that time to persuade Rosalie to agree to a wedding.'

Lucien regained his easy posture. 'Thank you my friend.'

Joshua shook his head. 'Do not thank me yet. Rosalie is a stubborn lass and like I said, once she's made up her mind there's no changing it.'

Lucien realized Joshua was sliding closer to the door. 'In that case, I guess I have to use up all my wit, charm and—'

Joshua grunted, 'Whatever it is you were about to say next Lucien, I suggest you keep it to yourself. After all Rosalie is still my sister. Oh, and Lucien…I may not have serve in the army as long as you but I am still good with the pistol.'

"Joshua Matthews," Maya Hart called, glaring at him. 'Are you insane?"

"Before I respond, can you be more specific?" Joshua gave an impatient wave of his hand which only served to emphasize the broadness of his shoulders. "In which time did I showed any sense of insanity Miss Hart?"

Maya leaned forward her eyes crinkled in concentration, a fine line creased her forehead nearly to her hairline. But it was the slight parting of her lips that intrigued him and kept his attention returning to her when it should be on his departure.

Why was she here? He was certain she would be with his sister.

"I thought you cared about your sister…Rosalie doesn't want to…" she began again.

"Let me stop you right there Miss Hart." The low growl rippled over Maya's nerves. "I do and always will care about my sister Rosalie."

"So why are you helping Lucien?" Maya asked indignantly, getting a hold of herself and stiffening her resolve. "Shouldn't you be on your sister's side and not that Huckleberry?"

"Huckleberry? Really, Miss Hart you are quite an intriguing young lady."

"Really? All you picked up on was me calling your friend a Huckleberry," Maya retorted tartly. "How could you sell Rosalie out like that?"

"Miss Hart, I don't understand what you are implicating but by your tone I doubt it's a good thing so let me I guarantee you _I am not selling my sister out_. I am helping her be with her life partner. The man you called Huckleberry is beside himself because the woman whom he start to care for just broke their engagement. I know Rosalie. She may be smarter than all of my brothers and I combined but she is also more stubborn and insecure than all the four of us. Whether you believe me or not, Lucien is the best thing for my sister."

Maya closed her eyes, wishing she were better at these things. She'd put it wrong.

The pit in her stomach grew. The situation was partly her fault. When she talked to Rosalie she had encourage her to just give up on Lucien. She actually thought Rosalie will be better off on her own. Is she making the same mistake here as she did with Riley and Lucas back home?

"As you very well know, and don't bother denying that you weren't listening to my conversation, I warned Lucien to honour Rosalie's desire if she does choose to remain unmarried," Joshua said, glaring at Maya. "I would not have given Lucien allowances to woo my sister if I do not trust the man."

"Yes. No." Maya hated the way her insides squirmed under Joshua's penetrating gaze. "Fine. I guess you know what you're doing. But aren't you worried that Rosalie might get hurt?"

"I appreciate your concern for the state of my sister's heart," A sardonic smile played on his lips. "My lady, hurt, pain and sorrow are all part of life."

"You don't care that she can get hurt?"

"Miss Hart, if Rosalie miss her chance with Lucas and remains unmarried, she will be forever hurt."

* * *

 ** _And there you have it, another chapter...YAY! Thank you goddess of writing and inspiration, I finally figured out how I want this story to progress. Having said that I should be able to update everyday (crossing fingers). As always please leave me your thoughts...till next time_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Maya walked to the garden, hoping that the beauty and calmness it represent washes over her. Joshua's parting words shook her. Joshua might be right about hurt and sorrow being part of life but if it could be prevented shouldn't they do everything in their power to avoid it? _But how?_

Maya grumbled. Of course, the voice of reason aka Cory Matthews, had to give his two cents in her head.

 _How do you avoid getting hurt Maya?_

By avoiding it?

 _But how? By not opening up to the people around you? By not trying out new things? By not exploring? By not growing? By not hoping?_

If you must know Cory…the answer is yes to all of the above.

 _That's not living Maya._

Beats getting hurt.

 _It also stops you from enjoying life. You'll miss out on all the good things that comes along the way because you're living in fear. Fear are for cowards Maya._

I don't want to get hurt and I certainly don't want to have hope to have my spirits rose only to be dashed. Thanks but no thanks Matthews.

 _It's not just about hope Maya._

What else is there then?

 _Faith. Faith that things will work out. Faith that the people that loves you will always be there to help you pick up your dashed spirits._

As thrilling as it'd been to have a debate inside her head, Maya had to admit that she had been too consumed with her own fear of getting hurt to care about Rosalie's chance of happiness with Lucien. There was no reason to ruin her new friend's moments of happiness.

Maya sent a silent prayer that Joshua Matthews is right that Rosalie will be happy with Lucien Friar.

 **...**

Rosalie spent a tumultuous evening, thinking about Lucien and how she will face her parents once they got back from their travel. They no doubt have heard of her betrothal and Rosalie doesn't have it in her to disappoint them and also put them in another scandal so soon after her older brother's debacle with his own engagement.

 _"Father will understand and Mother would no doubt explain your situation with the ton. Don't fret Rosalie, no one will question Mother, all will be well if she chooses it," Joshua explained._

How could Rosalie put herself in this situation?

Rosalie was very deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize when someone entered her room.

She turned her face and her eyes widened. After staring for several seconds, she spoke in a hushed voice. "What are you doing in my bedchamber, Lucien?"

Lucien walked towards her and brushed the hair off her forehead with his fingers. "I needed to see you."

"Now?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "You can't be here. You'll get us both in trouble if someone sees you."

"Indeed," he murmured. "You smell so good."

"Why did you need to see me?" Rosalie made no effort to move away. "Are you drunk?"

"Lucien?" Some of Rosalie's hairpins slipped out, and Lucien removed the rest, freeing her shimmering brown locks to tumble down her back. Rosalie leaned against him, her curves soft and warm under his touch.

"My darling," he murmured.

She frowned. "Lucien, I ask you again, why did you need to see me?"

He stared into her beautiful eyes, "I needed to see your beautiful face."

Her lips parted. Lucien kept his hands on her waist, but, with effort, held her at a careful distance. "We must talk," he said, guiding her back to her bed.

Rosalie put her hand to her forehead. "Truly, I am a little fatigued. Must we talk now?"

Lucien brought his own hand to cover hers at her brow. "Is your head aching?"

She gave a wan smile. "The pain is not so bad."

"To the bed, then." He lifted her onto the bed.

Rosalie immediately burrowed under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Oh, no," he said. "Sit up and talk to me." He joined her on the bed so that he could jostle her awake if she dozed.

She nestled against him. "Tell me of your family."

So Lucien talked of his family, until his eyes grew heavy and he had to force them open again. He told her every funny thing they'd ever done, all the silly things they'd said. Rosalie laughed, sounding more like a little girl herself.

But, as she leaned against him, he was reminded of just how much woman she was, and of how much he liked having her all to himself. Dawn could not be more than an hour or two away. He'd soon be forced to part from her, to watch her across crowded ballrooms amidst admiring gentlemen, like a diamond on velvet.

When Rosalie woke, the first rays of the sun were peeking into the chilly room. The fire had burned down to embers, but she did not feel the cold.

Lucien nearly covered her with his body, warming her in a manner she'd never before experienced. One of his hands cupped her breast and she could feel his warm moist breath against the sensitive skin of her neck. Most alarming, however, was the male part of him, hard and erect underneath his buckskins, pressing firm against her thigh.

She stifled a giggle. It was scandalous, she knew, but it felt oh so lovely to have him next to her. Her head still pained her, but she could not regret any of this. For this maybe the last time she spends time with Lucien. Propriety demands that she no longer acquaint herself with him. She broke their engagement and society will not take kindly to her for doing so.

Lucien held her and _talked_ to her, telling her all about his life, actually _sharing_ it with her. It was quite the nicest gift anyone had ever given her. When he talked about his family, Rosalie felt as if she actually knew them. How she wished she had grown up with them. How lovely it would have been to always have someone around other than her family to talk to without fear of being corrected or instructed on how one ought to behave.

She sighed, and he shifted, nestling his head on her chest. She dared to move her hand so that she could touch the soft hair on his head, as straight and severe as he had been during the day, now tousled like a small boy's.

What a good man he was. So honorable. So devoted to his family. So clearly loving. She sighed again. This time he groaned and pressed his lips against her neck. She felt his tongue tease her nerves.

"Mmm," he murmured, as if enjoying the taste.

His fingers pressed into the flesh of her breast, and even through the fabric of her shift, she could feel his palm scraping her nipple. An ache grew from deep within her. Not like the aching in her head, but a delicious, torturous ache, one that made her yearn for more.

Almost involuntarily she tightened her arms around him and arched her back. To her surprise, he moved over her, still kissing her neck, her ear, her cheek. As he settled over her, it seemed natural for her to part her legs, although it allowed that hard male part of him access to her most private place. As he pressed against her, her ache grew stronger, more exquisite. She arched her back again and pulled up her shift so that there were fewer layers of cloth separating them. He pressed against her and released, pressed and released, in a rhythm that built something glorious inside her, something that seemed almost within reach.

She moaned with the pleasure of it all. He stilled.

"My God!" He pushed off her and slid from the bed, barely righting himself on the cold floor. "My God, Rosalie."

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. Two updates in one day... wow... but truly I am exhausted... it will be a miracle if I'm able to update anything else this week.**_

 ** _Have I told you how guys how amazing you are? If not, my bad...because you guys are the best! Just to give you an update here's the tally to date:_**

 ** _\- Blood Desires - 2_**

 ** _\- Designs by Love - 6_**

 ** _\- Love in Harm's Way - 3_**

 ** _\- Love Travels Time - 4_**

 ** _I will wait till Friday to hear from you lovely readers. Again, if you have a favorite let me know. You guys will decide which story will get completed first. Till next time..._**

 ** _Don't forget, vote, review and comment please._**

 ** _MHUA!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lucien cursed himself. What insanity had befallen him? He'd been in bed with her, halfway to gratifying his lust. In his sleep, no less. Joshua will kill him. He gave his blessing to Lucien to romance his sister but not to corrupt her.

"Rosalie." He spun around, terrified he might find her aiming a gun at him.

She sat staring wide-eyed at him. Her hair undone and her hair fell over her shoulders in tangled curls. Her full breasts rose with each rapid breath, straining against the cloth of her shift, breasts that had felt round and firm under his fingers. He longed to explore them again, to taste them, to lose himself inside her.

Lucien's erection pressed painfully against his buckskins, well visible to her eye. He turned away. What kind of scoundrel was he? What kind of reprobate? He was supposed to woo her, not ravish her, not rut her like some animal.

He could not even speak an apology. What words could be said for what he had done? She took a ragged breath.

He glanced back at her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She sat hugging her knees, looking small and vulnerable.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

Rosalie nodded. "I need you to leave." She looked as if she might dissolve into tears any minute, and why should she not? She'd placed her trust in him and he had treated her abominably.

Lucien felt his shame flood back. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he walked over to the window and back again to face her. "Rosalie, I…I will not ask your forgiveness for my appalling behavior. It was unforgivable."

She averted her face.

He stiffened his back. "I have compromised you most thoroughly, and honor demands I make amends."

She appeared even more beautiful, he thought. He wanted nothing more than to hold her again, to kiss away the distress he'd caused her, to never allow anything or anyone to hurt her again. He would make amends to her, he vowed it. He would devote his life to making amends to her.

"We will marry," he said.

Her head snapped around, and she stared at him, looking as if she'd been slapped in the face. Rosalie's throat constricted.

He turned back to her, not quite meeting her gaze. "Say something Rosalie. I never thought the day will come that you have nothing to say."

Rosalie was filled with love for him, a man so determined to do what was right in spite of his own desires, though she felt her heart breaking with the knowledge that she'd become another duty for him.

Her lip trembled and she hoped he did not see. "It does you credit to make the offer, sir. I am very sensible of the honor you do me, but it is unnecessary."

Lucien's glance captured hers. "It is necessary. My behavior this morning…"

It was Rosalie who looked away. "We shall not think of that." Although she would never forget the feeling of his lips upon her skin, her own shocking wantonness, the sensations he created inside her. She took a breath. "No one knows you are here. I am persuaded there shall be no harm done if you simply take your leave now."

"You're refusing me again?" His voice was low.

"I free you, my Lord." She glanced back at him, but his back was turned to her and she could not see the effect of her words upon him.

"Forgive me Rosalie," He faced her again, but his expression gave away no emotion. "I am a man of honour and I cannot simply ignore what had taken place earlier. I will speak to your brother and we will set a date for our wedding."

Her cheeks flushed and she stiffened slightly. Rosalie shot an obstinate glance his way. "You arrogant—."

"Snake? Swine?" Lucien said, his voice an amused whisper, "I do agree."

She blinked and swallowed. "You do?"

"I do." he repeated, close enough their breath mingled.

The air left her lungs in a rush. "Good." Spinning, Rosalie waved a hand to the open door. "I insist you leave."

 **...**

Rosalie closeted herself in her room for hours trying to sleep away her headache and the heartache that was its companion. By the time she woke, all that remained was a dull throb. She rose from her bed, reached for her dressing gown, and thought of Lucien.

It would have been so easy to accept his offer of marriage and solve all her problems, but she had learned from his example and done the right thing by him.

So why did she feel so miserable?

She took a step toward her dressing table and put her fingers to her mouth as a wave of nausea washed over her. Perhaps she ought to have eaten more than a bite or two of the food brought in on trays and later removed scarcely touched.

The door opened quietly and her maid entered. "Oh, miss, you are awake. Miss Hart is asking for you."

"Very well. Help me dress then," Rosalie responded.

She almost felt presentable when she descended the stairs to the parlor where Maya waited for her, worry and confusion on her face. In between bites of toast and sips of tea, Rosalie told her the whole story. Rosalie neglected to mention how intimately Lucien had touched, how he had shared her bed, how he had proposed marriage to her once again.

 **...**

"So what are you going to do?" Maya asked, her voice tinged with tension.

Rosalie turned her thoughts away from a warm-eyed, blonde-haired Lord whose arms had held her and whose words had comforted her.

"I will find someone else to marry," Rosalie replied.

"Oh bull," Maya muttered. "You're so stubborn."

Maya's imprudence grated. "Ms. Hart."

Maya grabbed Rosalie by the shoulders. "You love the man so why are you making this difficult? Just marry him."

Rosalie faced Maya, her chin high. "I resent this intrusion, Maya. I thought I'd made myself clear. I do not wish to marry Lucien."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Maya glared at Rosalie. "You want to marry Lucien Friar."

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this Maya?"

"Because you're my friend," Maya snapped. "Because you and Lucien belong together."

Rosalie laughed, a dry sound. "Did you hit your head again? In what universe do you think Lucien and I belong together?"

"In my universe, 2016." Maya's eyes gleamed in triumph. "Remember the first time I saw you and called you Riley? Well, she's my best friend, my peaches. She like this new boy. Everyone thought it was just a crush _. I thought_ it was just a crush. But I was wrong. Riley loves Lucas. Looking back at it, there's all these signs that points to Lucas loving her too." From inside her dress Maya produced a small black box and handed it to Rosalie. "That's Riley and Lucas. I took that picture after Lucas asked her to be his girlfriend."

Rosalie's heart thudded in her chest. "How?"

"Forget about the how." Maya gave her a pleading look. "Be bold Rosalie. Give Lucien a chance."

Rosalie shook her head sadly. "Maya—"

"Please?"

"Maya, you are a dear friend to me and I value your advice, unfortunately, marrying Lord Friar is not one of them." Rosalie stood. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **All right lovely people, this is my second to the last update...I have one for Love in Harm's Way...until next Monday. I will tally up all the votes and who ever get's the most vote will get a regular update until of course I finish the story and then on to the next and the next, you get the picture.**_

 _ **So my minions (joke) here's the result of the vote so far:**_

 _ **\- Blood Desires (4)**_

 _ **\- Designs by Love (12)**_

 _ **\- Love in Harm's Way (5)**_

 _ **\- Love Travels Time (5)**_

 _ **There you have it. Looks like Design is winning. Two more days people, I'm closing the voting on Friday.**_

 _ **Let me hear you guys. Leave me your comments.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Lucas sleeping (loving) with Rosalie is not intentional. He was a bit drunk from the previous night and well you know... he's a guy (not that I condone unwanted advances or anything) please don't come after me. Hope this helps if not yell and I shall respond. :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay, I know that we all had an agreement and I promised I will abide by them, it's just that I already wrote this chapter yesterday and it doesn't seem right to just let it sit until I finish Designs by Love so I figured I will post this as a last hurraah (something like that)...**_

 _ **Until next time, which I'm not sure till when...why oh why can't there be more hours in a day...**_

 _ **Let me hear from you peeps :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

'Touch one hair on her head, _Huckleberry,_ and you are destined to meet your maker sooner than you might wish!'

It took every ounce of his indomitable will for Lucien Friar not to react or turn to face the person who had just spoken softly behind him.

Not because he was disturbed by the threat itself; his reputation as one of the finest shots in the Navy was not exaggerated, and few gentlemen could best him with the sword either.

Or that the person making the threat was a woman who, judging by her voice, was a very young woman.

It was the fact that the threat had been spoken in an unfamiliar accent which caused him such inner unease…

'Would you care to repeat your comment, _madame_?' Lucien asked.

There was the briefest of pauses, as if the woman were considering his request. 'I said, you better not hurt her or else you'll be sorry,' she finally murmured.

'Ah.' He nodded. 'In that case, I confess I have no idea which "she" you are referring to.'

A loud _hmph_ sounded behind him. 'Do not play games with me, Friar,' the woman growled. 'You've been ogling at Rosalie since you came here.'

Rosalie.

Lucien gave a lazy shrug and turned to look at the woman behind him. His eyes narrowed to see that the woman was not only young but also small in stature. What the woman lack in age and height was over shadowed by her intense stance and attitude which is now solely directed at him. 'I apologize if I have caused you any offence, _madame''_ He gave a courtly bow as he stood up. 'I assure you I meant none.'

'Drop the act will yah,' she said scornfully.

Lucien was every inch the gentleman, known amongst society for his charm and evenness of temper; indeed, he had long and deliberately nurtured that belief. But that was not to say that he did not have a temper, because he most certainly did; he simply chose to reveal it only to those who were deserving of it and on the occasions when it was most warranted.

But this woman's insults and over-familiarity were deserving of such a set-down. 'I take exception to your remark, _madame.'_ Lucien's tone was icy-cold, something that those who knew him well would have known to beware of.

Whatever the woman standing before him knew of him, she obviously did not know the nature of him at all.

At least it was to be hoped that she did not.

'You and I need to talk. I don't really like you but apparently you're the best candidate for a husband,' she added disgustedly, 'Not really sure why.'

Lucien raised a blond brow. 'I have seen you around but did not have the pleasure of speaking with you, but surely, you do realize that you cannot simply speak to me that way madame.'

' _Bleh_ …you talk funnier than Uncle Boing. Whatever, I'm here to help you. Because, surely, _you do realize_ that you need help with Rosalie.' The young woman looked at him with all the challenging hauteur of a duchess.

Lucien bit back his impatience with this woman's temerity, knowing it would not serve his purpose to antagonize her further; his intention this evening, to speak with Rosalie, had instead incurred this woman's notice as well as her wrath. 'I have given my apology if I have caused you any offence but—'

'Shhh,' a huskily voice interrupted him. 'Are you serious about Rosalie? Do you really want to marry her?'

"I honestly do not think I should discuss anything with you, but yes, I do want to marry Rosalie," Lucien said gruffly.

Her mouth tightened even as she deftly stowed her hands in the folds of her gown. 'Good to hear. I'm Maya by the way. Come, you and I need to talk.'

 **...**

'This sounds like yet another of your ill-advised schemes,' said Lucien, with as much patience as he could muster.

'Piffle,' Maya retorted. 'She loved the flowers.'

'But hardly enough to rectify the situation.' Lucas stood by the mantel. His gaze drifted from the china figurines to the requisite pink, dimpled Cupids depicted across the parlour-room ceiling.

'Did you honestly think that sending her two dozen of bouquets would suddenly make her say yes to you?' Maya rolled her eyes. 'And when I told you to give her flowers, I didn't mean for you to send the flower shop over in one day! Talk about over kill.'

Turning, Lucien sat across from Maya and studied her more closely. He drummed his fingers on the low rosewood table. 'I do not have a lot of time madame. Joshua will be back soon and so are their parents. I need Rosalie's agreement before then.'

'Maya. M-A-Y-A, can you please use it?' Maya fluttered her hand in front of her face as though shooing a non-existent pest. 'I know, she's _so_ stubborn. You don't have a choice, you have to do it.'

'She'll hate me.'

'Trust me she won't,' she waved her hand, 'hate you. She'll be mad but she won't hate you. Besides wouldn't you prefer that than her cold shoulders?'

'I suppose.' Lucien shifted his legs, again drumming his fingers. He stopped.

'Geez, you're so full of excitement today.'

A smile tugged at his mouth. 'Has anyone told you how intriguing you are?'

'Intriguing?' Maya stood and walked to the window, stifling a yawn. 'I think you mean pushy, bossy even. Whatever, we're going off topic. You need to up your game if you want Rosalie to marry you.'

Lucien rolled his shoulders. 'Up my game?'

'Yes!' Maya spoke sharply. 'Rosalie doesn't need flowers or gifts. What she wants is romance. Or something like that.'

'Rosalie wants romance?' he asked with dawning comprehension.

'Of course Romeo. Every girl wants romance and excitement. Geez...and you're supposed to be older and wiser. I'll tell Rosalie you need to talk to her. She'll meet you in the drawing room. Go.' Maya waved a hand in the direction of the French window as if expecting him to leap through it on his mission.

Lucien preferred a more conventional exit. 'I will,' he said, bowing. 'Thank you,' he muttered, striding from the room.

 **...**

Lucien, pristinely groomed as always, waited for Rosalie in the drawing room.

Pivoting on one heel, she marched inside. He leaned over and held out a hand, which she had to take. The touch, his palm against hers, threatened to steal Rosalie's breath away. Only sheer will, as well as releasing his hand as soon as possible, kept air flowing in and out of her lungs.

His green eyes twinkled. "You look breathtaking as always."

There goes that silver tongue again. Good thing it didn't work on her. The heat of the day is why her cheeks were burning. Men were like that, using meaningless words and actions to cajole women into thinking they really cared, when they most certainly did not.

Lucien laughed as if he'd just read her mind, and Rosalie wondered if she might be strong enough to push him over the edge of the chair.

Leaning slightly, he bumped her shoulder with his. "You missed me."

"Don't bet on it."

"Even better," he said. "Now I know you thought of me while I was gone."

"I certainly did not."

"Did so."

The desire to scream strained her throat, but knowing that would cause attention, she let out a low growl instead, which he laughed at.

"I do commend you, Lord Friar," she retorted, "for your arrogance."

"And I commend you, Rosalie," Lucien said.

She withheld another growl.

"Don't you want to know what for?"

"No," she answered.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"I commend you for stealing my heart," he said, looking straight ahead. "I didn't think any woman would ever do that."

Despite the way her heart skipped several needed beats, she insisted, "I didn't steal anything, especially your heart."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Oh, but you did."

Rosalie gasped and the desire to take advantage of her parted lips struck hard. Lucien squelched the thought. This was about courting her. Therefore, he placed both hands on the curve of her waist, to keep her from bolting, as he got serious about romancing her.

"Did you like the flowers I sent you?" he whispered, his lips almost touching hers. He could feel her response, how she instinctually leaned closer without even knowing it. He tried to deny the thrill of that. It was hard, though, because it proved all her pretense of being no longer interested in him was false.

"Rosalie?" he asked.

She blinked and swallowed. "What?"

"The flowers, did you like them?" he repeated, close enough their breath mingled.

Two spots of color rose on Rosalie's cheeks. "Yes I did. You didn't have to…"

He shook his head. "I wanted to."

"For a moment I feared that you decided to gift me with a flower shop." She gave him a teasing look.

"If you wish it, then I shall acquire one for you."

Despite the blood pounding in her ears, Rosalie said softly, "I do not wish for a flower shop. The bouquets were more than enough."

Lifting his chin, so his nose barely brushed against hers, Lucien asked, "Would you go for a ride with me?"

Rosalie jerked back, scrambling to stand. 'A ride?'

Lucien sit back, watching her closely. 'Don't you think it's time we go for a ride in my equipage?'

'Sorry, I thought—' Rosalie paused, inhaled, making a conscious effort to collect herself. 'I guess there's no harm, although what would the ton say if we are to be seen together?'

'That we are merely on a date.'


	17. Chapter 17

**_Because it's Valentines Day ❤ and I'm feeling the love, I am posting this chapter...you'll know why once you've read this chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy and review._**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Date?"

"Yes, a date," Lucien insisted.

"Lucien, we talked about this," she muttered.

Her imprudence grated. 'You discussed about our betrothal but not about us spending time with each other.'

Lucien grabbed hold of her hands. "I will be a perfect gentleman, I promise."

Rosalie twisted, but not hard enough to break his hold. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with spending time together. If anything it will be a good chance for you to know that I spoke the truth about us not being suited for each other."

He shook his head. "Perhaps, it is I that will be proven right."

Her open-mouthed stare brought his thoughts around to kissing her again. Frustrated with himself, Lucien headed for the door. "I shall pick you up after the morning tea."

 **...**

"Maya, a word please."

'I didn't do it!'

Rosalie leaned forward. 'What didn't you do Maya?'

Maya shook her head, 'Nothing. What makes you think I did something?'

Rosalie took a deep breath. 'Because you look guilty and you're twirling your ring incessantly.'

'I don't look guilty. I'm just tired."

'Tired.' Rosalie took another huge breath. 'Maya. Peaches—'

The smile that slanted across Maya's lips shimmered in her eyes. "Oh, you called me peaches. This calls for a celebration. Why don't we eat cake?"

"Maya."

"I gave Lucien some advice," Maya blustered. "Nothing drastic. Just some pointers on how to romance someone. Someone named Rosalie Matthews."

'Romance,' Rosalie repeated in a horrified whisper, 'the flowers and tomorrow's carriage ride is your idea?'

'The flowers maybe...well sort of...but the carriage what now? _So_ not mine.'

Rosalie put her fingertips to her temples. 'Is the _date_ your idea too?'

"Nope. Certainly not," Maya added hopefully, 'you did say yes didn't you? Please tell me you said yes.'

Rosalie glowered. 'I said yes to the carriage ride and nothing else.'

Maya smiled. 'For now.'

Rosalie shook her head firmly. 'Forever.'

'We'll see Matthews. We'll see.'

 **…**

Lucien glanced at Rosalie's distraught face as they stepped away from the doorway.

"Where are we to go?" she asked after they were seated in his curricle and his tiger, Francis, handed him the reins.

Francis hopped on the back, and Lucien signaled the horses to start. "I figured we would head to town and perhaps stroll among the stores." He raised her hand to his lips.

A warm curl wound its way around Rosalie's insides. "People will speculate," she whispered, longing to snatch her hand away.

"Let them," he murmured.

Her brow furrowed. "Lord Friar—"

"Call me that again and I'll give them something to really talk about. Shall we put the seal on the scandal?"

Rosalie's cheeks burnt. "Let's not."

"You sure?" Lucien's gaze narrowed. "It will be interesting to know what outlandish things the ladies of the ton will be wagging about."

Rosalie made a disgusted noise. "I despise gossip."

"You really are extraordinary, do you know that?" Lucien's rich voice tickled her ear as his hand went about her waist, pulling her close.

She tried to ignore his proximity. "Lucien pay attention to the—"

"Lord Friar?"

Rosalie stared at the elderly lady who called out to Lucien.

Lucien pulled on the reins and rose from his seat. Ever the gentleman, he got down from the curricle, bow down to the ladies and help Rosalie to get off the curricle as well.

"Mrs. Sarsfield, Mrs. Ramsford, it's lovely to see you ma'am."

"It is indeed a lovely day, Lord Friar. About you and Miss Matthews—" Mrs. Ramsford was the first one to give voice to the situation. Everyone else had merely smiled at Rosalie.

"It's a love match," Lucien began, then stopped.

Rosalie gasped, horrified at his words.

"Between Miss Matthews and me, I mean. One of those _coup de foudre_ that one reads about in novels. We saw each other and knew." It wasn't quite a lie, Lucien thought, but not the unvarnished truth, either. He would have been blind not to see the way the older women looked at Rosalie. His protective instinct kicked in.

"You knew?" Mrs. Sarsfield's gaze narrowed. "Yes, there does seem to be a certain glow about you and Miss Matthews."

"Indeed. I tried to be honorable and deny it, but we were caught…" Lucien's mind searched for a suitable place to be swept off one's feet as he warmed to the theme. Rosalie might not have any experience being in love but it was the perfect excuse. And he'd started it, holding her like that in front of everyone to see. "In the summer house. We were both smitten as soon as we saw each other."

"You and Miss Matthews?" Mrs. Ramsford squeaked.

Rosalie hung her head. "I'd gone to show Lord Friar the new murals that was commissioned for my mother and…one thing led to another. Once our hands touched, we knew."

Mrs. Sarsfield smacked her lips loudly several times before a satisfied smile crossed her face. "My daughter-in-law will never believe me. Not in a thousand years."

"Sometimes you need to follow your heart. But you will keep quiet about the reason, dear Mrs. Sarsfield, won't you? It is…embarrassing."

"You can trust me, Lord Friar. I'll only tell my daughter, and she never believes a word I say."

The elderly lady hurried away. Lucien gave a satisfied nod. Mrs. Sarsfield would spread that little tale and Rosalie wouldn't have to answer any more difficult questions.

Lucien was proud of his inventiveness, but it was too close.

"Love match? You've gone mad. That lie you told will be flying around the breakfast table come 'morrow." Rosalie marched, her eyes blazing and her jaw clenched.

"A lie? Who told a lie?" Lucien tried for an innocent expression.

"Something about you and me and a love match. A _coup de foudre,_ of all things." Rosalie huffed. "Why did you say that?"

"It was the only explanation I could think of when Mrs. Sarsfield cornered us. Besides, what is so preposterous about it?" He tilted her chin upward to show that her fury didn't intimidate him. "It could have happened."

"Except it didn't."

"In novels, women are always being ruined in summer houses. It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"And how many women had you ruined in summer houses my lord?" Rosalie asked, pushing his hand away.

"In the summer house?" The corners of Lucien's mouth twitched and he recaptured her waist. "None. Although I am not oppose to the idea but I'd hope any summer-house seduction would remain a private matter. Shall we try it sometime? Now that I know you have a longing for such things?"

Rosalie twisted away from Lucien, but the image of them twined together in a summer house seemed to have implanted itself on her brain. She cleared her throat and forced her mind away from something less unlikely.

"You're right, I should have chosen a different excuse."

"Or you shouldn't have said anything," Rosalie paused, horrified, realizing the implications of the story he'd created. "Everyone will think…that is…that you had to marry me! They're going to be looking at my waist for months to come."

"It is a small waist. Stop fishing for compliments."

She crossed her arms. "That's not what I meant Lord Friar! l have to stop this none sense before it gets totally out of hand."

Instantly all good humor vanished from Lucien's face and it became thunderous. "What did you say?"

"That I have to stop Mrs. Sarsfield from mentioning anything about us to anyone."

He smiled wickedly. "No Rosalie, you called me Lord Friar once again. I warned you." Lucien rubbed the back of his thumb against her lips. Rosalie attempted to ignore the warm fizzing of her blood.

Lucien lowered his mouth. Under the gentle persuasion of his lips, her mouth opened and she tasted the cool interior of his. Her knees threatened to give way. To prevent herself from falling she looped her arms about his neck. Immediately his arms tightened, molding her form to his hard muscles.

Rosalie jumped backwards when she heard a discreet cough from Lucien's man. Horrified pleasure surged through her. Her hand explored her mouth. What the dickens is wrong with her?

"You have completely lost your mind. People would have seen us, they will speculate, they might assume…" Her voice held a breathless quality and a small curl of heat infused Lucien's body.

"That we truly are mad for each other? That we cannot wait to retreat to the summer house again?" Lucien's voice held a teasing note but his eyes were deadly serious. "I am a man of my word, it's best you be careful what you start, Rosalie, if you lack the nerves to finish it."

"Today is truly not my day."

"What's wrong now?" His brows drew together.

"The heel of my shoe broke." Rosalie attempted to peer under her gown without lifting it too much.

Lucien gathered her form into his arms and walked up the curricle.

"Lucien!"

"Be still Rosalie. If propriety is still your concern best you forget about it love. Half the town saw us kissing. No doubt our show of affection will be printed on the papers by tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

_I know it's been a while and well... I don't have an excuse...hope you enjoy this update and please - please review and/or comment._

 _I'm posting a new short RUCAS story so keep and eye :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Rosalie was sorting through her dress designs with Maya when Dunton handed her various invitation cards. The pink of the _ton_ would resume on the morrow and so does the entertainments. Which of the various routs and balls and musicales would afford her the best chance to find a husband?

She threw down the cards. The very idea made her ill. Everything had changed since meeting Lucien.

Dunton appeared in the doorway. "Lord Matthews have arrive and is requesting a moment of your time."

The last person Rosalie wished to see at the moment. "Tell him I am indisposed."

Joshua stepped into the room behind Dunton, who glanced in alarm toward Rosalie.

"Come, my dear sister, you would not refuse to see me, surely?" Joshua gave her and Maya an elegant bow.

Rosalie directed her gaze at the butler. "It is all right."

The man nodded and backed out of the room. Joshua closed the door behind him.

Rosalie faced him, her chin high. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Rosalie." Joshua made her name sound like a word not fit for a lady's ears.

Rosalie glared at him. "Do not start with me Joshua."

His thin lips curled into a smile. "You will wish to hear what I have to say. But I think it is best if Miss Hart is not here for that."

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Fine. Maya please give me and my brother a minute so he can say what he needs to and take his leave."

"I'm not leaving." Maya said stubbornly before giving Joshua a dirty look.

Joshua laughed, a dry sound. Without invitation from Rosalie, he sat down, crossing his legs and casually swinging his foot. His voice was mild but upset. "I see that congratulations are in order. The announcement of your engagement and the story about your short trip with your intended in town is in today's papers."

"Do not be absurd," Rosalie snapped.

"Have you seen the papers?" He flicked an imaginary piece of fluff from his well-cut jacket. "The announcement of your betrothal is small in comparison to the scandalous _on-dit_."

Rosalie managed a bored expression. "Gossip does not interest me."

Joshua laughed again and rose from the chair, approaching her with a predatory step. She stood her ground.

He leaned to her ear. "A certain Lord F and a diplomat's daughter spent a stroll along town and has given everyone an intimate glimpse of their passion."

The blood drained from Rosalie's face. "Oh no!"

"What were you thinking?" Joshua's eyes gleamed with disappointment. "Father and Mother will be displeased. It'll be a miracle if Cornelius and Augustus does not call out Lucien." From inside his coat Joshua produced a copy of the morning's paper.

Rosalie's heart thudded in her chest. She glanced at the wretched paper and realized that her reputation is indeed in tatters. The only way to save her and her family's reputation is to marry Lucien.

Joshua waited for her reply, his expression precarious.

"I care not about that print," Rosalie bluffed. "There will be another scandalous event by tomorrow and people would simply forget about simple, uninteresting me."

Joshua's eyes flashed angrily. "You are smarter than that Rosalie. If you care not about your reputation you should at least worry about your family's. Father's position in office will be questioned and mother's place in society will be tarnished. You spun this all on your own little sister, best you lie on it, or so help me I will hold Lucien accountable."

After he left, Rosalie collapsed into a chair and buried her face in her hands.

Maya knelt beside Rosalie. "Rosalie."

"What am I to do Maya?"

"Would it be that bad if you marry Lucien?" Maya's eyes looked shiny. "He cares about you Rosalie."

 **…**

Lucien brushed the dust from his jacket before he walked through the door of his family's house.

The butler met him in the foyer and took his hat and gloves. Legs stiff from the ride, Lucien trudged slowly up the staircase. He peeked into the parlor. His sister reclined on the settee, reading the newspaper.

"No morning calls, Mary?"

Startled, she glanced up. A smile lit her face. "Luke, you are back! I thought perhaps you would return in time for the ball."

He would rather face an icy rain in the wilds of Spain than attend a ball. "I would not disappoint you."

She giggled. "I would not wish to miss it. There is the most delicious scandal afoot. Have you read the morning papers?"

He was reminded of Rosalie's dislike of gossip. "No, I've been riding all day."

She rose and handed him the newspaper, pointing to a certain item.

He read and the blood drained from his face.

"Is it not shocking?" Mary said.

Lucien returned the paper to her. "Don't show this to Mama."

"You'll be back in time for the ball?" she called to his back as he rushed down the stairs.

Lucien hurried on foot to the Matthews house, but their butler sent him away, saying Miss Matthews was not receiving callers. Was it that Rosalie would not see him, or anyone? He convinced Dunton to have his presence announced.

Lucien had spied Rosalie as soon as he'd entered the house. He walked directly toward her. She'd stood alone, looking as fragile as Dresden porcelain.

Her eyes met his, and the power of her beauty struck him once more.

Lucien extended his hand, "We must speak in private," he guided her to the doorway and led her through the hallway into a small parlor.

Rosalie whispered, "You shouldn't be here. You should not have approached me."

His cheeks felt hot, as if she'd slapped him. She still did not want him.

"I read the newspaper. Did you doubt I would seek you out?" Lucien asked.

She quickly whispered, "People might talk."

He nearly laughed aloud. People were talking of nothing but her. "Too late for that Miss Matthews."

Lucien frowned. "It is not going well for you, Rosalie."

"I shall come about, I am certain," she answered with forced cheerfulness. "If you are worried about your reputation, you should not have come here."

Lucien looked down at her. "I am mindful of being the cause of your disgrace."

Rosalie raised her eyes, and he swore he could see through them to the pain in her soul. "No, I alone am the cause of my disgrace."

"You must marry me. It is the only way out of this."

She sought his gaze. "You do not wish to marry me."

He glanced away, lest she see the raw desire that hummed through him. "I do wish to marry you. I must."

She tried to pull away, but he drew her closer, leaning down and making her look at him. "You will not survive this scandal unless you marry, Rosalie. You must marry me."

She seemed to search his face, tears glistening in her chocolate eyes.

"Very well, my lord," she whispered, her lips mere inches from his. "I will marry you."

Soon after the words came out of Rosalie the door was yanked hard and in strode her father.

"Did you see this?" Lord Robert Matthews shoved _The Morning Post_ into Rosalie's hands. "Tell me that the paper got this wrong. My daughter will never do anything impetuous as they proclaimed."

Rosalie leaned forward. She clutched the carved stone of her necklace so hard it dug into her skin. 'Papa—"

Lord Matthews shook his head, his whiskers quivering. 'I've had quite enough of this. You're Lady Rosalie Marie Matthews. You have a place in society to uphold. All this nonsense I expected from your brothers but never you. I always thought of you to having a very good head on your shoulders.'

Rosalie took a deep breath. 'Papa, please. This is all a misunderstanding.'

The vein on her father's forehead popped out. 'A misunderstanding? I blame myself. I should never have allowed you too much freedom.'

From behind his father, her mother, Lady Matthews spoke in her soft voice. 'Husband, let us all calm down and give Rosalie a chance to explain herself and properly introduce us to the gentleman that is hovering behind her.'

Rosalie smiled at her mother, "Papa, Mama, this is Lord Lucien Friar. Please wish us happy. We are betrothed."

"Betrothed!" Lord Matthews cried, his voice loud enough to cause the small chandelier to shake. 'I did not give permission. No. This is not happening!' blustered Lord Matthews.

'Robert, our daughter is of age and we know Lord Friar and his family,' Lady Matthews chimed in with a smile. 'He's such a lovely young man. So well mannered. You like him, dear.'

'Oh, no. Not Lord Friar. Never.'

'Our family has been friends with their family for years,' Lady Matthews reminded her husband.

Rosalie gentled her voice. 'Papa perhaps you would like to sit down and I will ring for tea," she added hopefully. 'You can talk to Lucien while we wait?'

'I suppose. Where is Joshua?' The question burst out from Lord Matthews. 'Where was he when all of these were happening?"

Rosalie gripped her hands together. "Joshua is not at fault Papa."

'Perhaps, but your brother is responsible for you while we are away.' Her mother put her fingertips to her temples. 'And please don't raise your voice Robert.'

'You.' Lord Matthews glowered at Lucien. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'Papa…'

'I apologize sincerely for not requesting an audience with you my Lord and properly announce my intent towards your daughter,' Lucien's eyes never shifted from the forbidding gaze of Lord Matthews, 'I do realize that I have caused quite a stir and I intend to remedy that as soon as permitted.'

'Go on.' Lord Matthews demanded.

'In light of recent events,' Lucien went on, 'I think a proper announcement of our engagement along with a set date for our wedding will help dispatch unwanted talk amongst the ton.'

Lady Matthews glanced from Rosalie to Lucien. 'When do you plan to have the wedding?'

'In two week time.' Lucien's face held the glimmer of a smile.

"That soon?" Lady Matthews blinked. "Well, I…I do wish you happy."

Lord Matthew's face was red with anger. "No!" He stormed away.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello lovely people! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just abruptly disappear. It's been a very interesting couple of months for me and unfortunately I wasn't given extra time to indulge my self with writing. I do appreciate the messages I've been receiving and to be honest these messages are what forced me to re-arrange some of my schedules around so I can atleast update some of my stories._

 _I am alive...a bit un-organized and distracted but very much alive :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The next morning, Lucien left a protesting mother and sister to their planning for a wedding that would take place in less than two weeks. Having heard the scandal, they acquiesced immediately, adding cryptically that he would certainly want to marry Rosalie as soon as possible. He then proceeded to the office of the Archbishop, for a special license so that they would not have to wait upon banns and could be married right away.

His last stop brought him to Gentleman's Club where he located Joshua Matthews, sitting alone at a table nursing a glass of brandy.

"May I sit?" Lucien asked.

Joshua glared at him, but because others in the room were casting curious glances, he reluctantly nodded.

Joshua lifted the glass to his lips. "To what do I owe this…honor?"

Lucien kept his composure with difficulty. "Joshua." He leaned toward his oldest friend, giving him an apologetic look. "I wouldn't take offense if you choose to thump me right here, right now but I am betrothed to your sister and I will marry her."

Joshua gave a dry laugh. "Congratulations."

Lucien kept his gaze steady. "Will you knock it off?"

Joshua spoke with extra precision, as if without care his speech might have slurred. "It will give me great pleasure to kill you for tarnishing my sister, but I will not risk a hanging for one of your ilk."

Lucien blinked across the table at his friend. "You have to believe that it is not my intention to cause your sister any shame."

Joshua was still a long time, but eventually he nodded. "I should really shoot you. You caused me so much distress."

Lucien smiled broadly as he righted his glass of brandy. "I take it that your father is unhappy with you at the moment."

"Very unhappy." Joshua smirked. "We've gone from yelling to complete silence. I still find myself lucky compare to what Rosalie is dealing with."

Lucien blanched. "Did he hurt Rosalie?"

"Bloody fool," Joshua growled. "My father will never harm a single hair from Rosalie's head. She's his princess. His most precious gem. I only meant that he cries every time he come across Rosalie. At first it was acting as though he is having a heart attack, when my mother called him on it he changed it to full blown sobbing."

Lucien raised his brows.

'Guessing you are not aware of my father's theatrics,' Joshua said, with another broad smile, 'Serves you right for twisting my sister's arm to marry you. Congratulations, you just got yourself an intelligent yet highly hysterical and eccentric father in-law.'

 **…**

After his chat with Joshua, Lucien took Rosalie for a turn in the park. Their presence sparked more whispering among the fashionable people, who also drove through the park to see and be seen. It was a good sign that no one cut them. That evening, they experienced a somewhat stilted dinner. Rosalie was all that could be desired, trying to put her parents and his mother at ease, draw his sister into conversation, including Maya in the discussion. Lucien was intensely proud of her.

He managed to get her alone for a turn in the garden.

"The license should be ready tomorrow," he told Rosalie, suddenly feeling as awkward in her presence as he used to feel when being called to attend matters of the government. "We can marry wherever you wish but would appreciate if we stick to our initial agreement, and also, if you have no preference, I would desire my father to perform the ceremony."

Rosalie glanced at him. "Are you certain he would wish to?"

"I do not see why he would not." Lucien wanted them married soon and remove her temporarily from Arkansas before some other hurt befell her. He trusted that if they were out of sight, they would soon be out of the _ton's_ mind.

"If that's what you wish," she responded.

 **…**

'Rosalie?' Maya poked her head around the drawing-room door.

'Maya.' Rosalie laid down her pencil. 'It's lovely to see you, peaches. My apologies for neglecting you this couple of days.'

Rosalie stood and gave her young friend a tight hug. She felt fortunate to have met Maya for she's the only one who seems to understand her these days.

'Are you okay?' concern laced Maya's voice.

Carefully Rosalie untangled her arms from her friend. "Of course."

'Don't do that," Maya complained. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

For a moment Rosalie hesitated. "I don't think I can go through with this." She glanced from Maya to the door. 'I don't think I can marry Lucien.'

"Oh peaches. I've been listening to the talks between your parents and Joshua and it seems that you have to. C'mon, you'll be a wonderful wife and an amazing mother." Maya said loyally.

'You're being much too kind, Maya, and you know it. I've got so much to learn, and there's not enough time for me to study. I haven't even contemplated motherhood. What if I fail? I need to—"

Maya sighed. "Stop." She tried to keep Rosalie's spirits high, but it was difficult. "You are an amazing, wonderful, intelligent and caring woman. Do you know how lucky we are to have Lady Rosalie Matthews in our lives?"

Maya's round blue eyes were sympathetic. 'Why can't you see how special you are?'

Rosalie appeared bewildered. 'You think I'm special?'

"Goof." Maya hugged Rosalie. "You are very special. Lucien thinks so to, otherwise why would he even listen to me when I tried to help him _court_ you. The man is crazy about you."

'Thank you Maya," Rosalie smiled. 'Before it slips my mind. What is going on between you and my brother?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Maya replied rather absently.

"And I'm not in-love with Lucien Friar." The dimple that displayed whenever Lucien was mentioned appeared in Rosalie's cheek. "I am not completely oblivious as people seem to think so, I saw the stolen glances, the longing look and the way you seem to gravitate toward each other when you are in the same room. So tell me the truth Maya. If you please."

'It doesn't matter. It won't work,' Maya muttered to herself.

Rosalie's fingers touched Maya's arm. 'I don't know Maya. Life is a mystery. I believe that anything can happen," Rosalie smiled. 'You from the future is here after all. You might not be with Joshua this time but the future is still ahead of you. You have to hope.'

"You believe that?" Maya asked.

"I do. Do you want to know why?"

Maya gave the briefest nod.

"Because love, _true love_ transcends time." Rosalie explained. "Just hope and believe that the universe knows what it's doing."

The merest glimmer appeared in Maya's eyes. "You sound like Riley."

"Well then, I like this Riley already."

Tears smarted in Maya's eyes. "I will miss you when I go back home."

Rosalie looked down, regarding Maya with a clear, steady gaze. "And so will I my dear friend. As much as I wish you stay with us I know that you would have to go back to your own time and to your family," Rosalie said mildly. 'I have a request to ask of you.'

"Whatever it is, you got it babe."

'Don't you want to know what it is first?' Rosalie's voice was soft, musical and held a hint of laughter. 'Can you be my bridesmaid?'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Eight days later Lucien waited in the church where he'd grown up. His father beamed happily from his familiar position as officiate, and the pews were filled with villagers all come to witness their friend's son marry. Lucien felt a thickness in his throat as he glanced around, seeing familiar faces smiling at him. The welcome he received touched him deeply.

The door of the church opened and his mother and sisters filed in. Lucien craned his neck, worried lest Rosalie had changed her mind, but, glittering like the diamond he had once deemed her, she was there on her father's arm.

In a few moments Rosalie would be his wife.

 **. . .**

The wedding ceremony had been like a blur. Rosalie could only remember how handsome Lucien appeared, how warmly he looked upon her when he took her to be his wife.

Love and good wishes were in abundance, during the ceremony at the church, and during the wedding breakfast to which the whole village had been invited. Rosalie knew none of it was meant for her. The devotion was meant for Lucien, his and her family. The only person Rosalie knew that was solely there for her is Maya.

All were wary of Rosalie. Lord Friar had embraced her like a daughter, but Rosalie suspected the dear man did that to avoid another fodder for the ton. Lucien's mother and sisters were nervous around her. The villagers treated her as if she were as distant as royalty. In contrast, they acted as if Lucien were a lamb returning to the fold. Experiencing the love surrounding Lucien made Rosalie's insecurities and fears more acute.

"You okay?"

'Not really,' Rosalie answered Maya with an unwary sigh.

Maya patted Rosalie's arm. "Just relax."

An unpleasant sensation squirmed behind Rosalie's breastbone. "I cannot. I feel everyone's eyes on me."

" _Bleh_. Of course they're looking at you. Have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous."

"Maya—"

"Hush peaches. You look great. That gown that you design and created looks amazing. I bet you, all the ladies here are going to be ordering their clothes from you from now on."

"You're just saying that to calm me. And I appreciate that more than you'll ever know." Rosalie tucked her arm under Maya's. "I will really miss you Maya Hart."

Maya's gaze focused on Rosalie, and she read surprise in Maya's narrowed blue gaze. "You're leaving me?"

"No Maya, _you_ are leaving me."

"How? Did you build me a time machine?"

"If only I could but alas I cannot. Call it a premonition. I just know that soon you will be back to your time." Rosalie said softly.

"Rosalie—"

"It's okay pet. I've been praying for it since I found you at the train station."

Maya's lips quirked at the corners, her eyes glinted, "I will never forget you Rosalie."

"Nor will I Maya. I have a feeling that you and I are connected. Who knows, you and I might even be related."

'Why am I not surprised that I'd find you two away from the festivities?' The familiar deep male voice struck a chord low in Maya's stomach.

"Your husband is looking for you Rosalie. Go and find him before he insist on a search party."

 **. . .**

 **"** You and Rosalie looked so serious. Did you two have a falling out?"

"What?" Maya said coolly.

"Did you and Rosalie fight?"

"Oh yeah. I am really upset that your sister married Huckleberry."

"You shouldn't call Lucien that Miss Hart. Lucien is the heir of an Earl. He might order his men to hang you for disrespecting him."

"Pfft…let him try. Too bad I'm leaving soon. It'll be fun to tease him some more."

The flash of amusement on Joshua's face vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "You are leaving? When?"

Maya gulped. "Will you chill? I'm not leaving right now."

"When are you leaving Maya?" The commanding tone of his voice was something she certainly didn't miss.

"I don't exactly know when. Next week, maybe?"

Joshua's expression collapsed into something like relief. "That's very good then." Joshua extended his arm to Maya. "The celebration is dying down. It's time we bid the newly married couple our goodbye."

 **. . .**

"It's nice here," Maya commented.

Joshua saw no need to respond.

She continued, "Do you think Rosalie will come and visit?"

"Yes," he replied.

Maya sighed. "I'm really going to miss her."

"We only travelled for minutes." Joshua kept his eyes on the road, adding with sarcasm, "I suppose to you ladies that's an eternity."

"Whatever," Maya said in a tight voice.

Childish. Willful. Joshua congratulated himself for not falling under her spell, as so many others had probably done. Imagine marrying merely to have a companion and heir.

A moment passed, and Joshua laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Maya asked.

He stole a glance at her, trying to control his outburst. "Nothing of consequence."

Joshua could not tell her he'd suddenly realized just how thoroughly she had bewitched him.

"You're as strange as your sister." Maya sighed. "Tell me about your other brothers."

Because Joshua could not think of any other way to pass the time, he obliged her, talking about Cornelius and his broken engagement, Augustus and his impetuous marriage to an older woman than he, the serenity of their summer house by the sea. She listened, asking questions more perceptive than he would have guessed of her. She smiled at him and held on to her bonnet with one hand, her shoulder bumping against his arm as the curricle swayed. Joshua discovered he was quite enjoying himself, almost as if he escorted a sweetheart, instead of her younger sister's best friend _._

The road curved, a copse of trees obscuring the view ahead. Joshua heard the horn and rumble of an approaching coach and slowed his horses. As he rounded the bend, a mail coach headed straight toward them, a young buck at the reins, a current fashion for foolish young men.

Joshua frantically pulled his team to the far left, keeping the ribbons taut to control the horses' panic. The curricle's wheels left the road, slipping on loose dirt. As the coach whizzed by, its back wheel clipped the edge of the curricle, tipping it nearly on its side. Maya, her bonnet flying from her head, fell from her seat and tumbled down the embankment, rolling until she came to an abrupt stop at the bottom.

Lifeless.

* * *

 _I know, I know...how could I? Sorry pets but I must :)_

 _Just an FYI, one more chapter and this story will be coming to it's end. I will try to update the rest of my stories but I am not making any promises...too many things to do and so very little time. Till next time._

 **P.S. - I will be posting the conclusion for After Five, please note that this is a mature themed story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rosalie's parents, Maya and Joshua has gone. Rosalie was alone. It should not disturb her so, but tears suddenly stung her eyes. She rushed out of the room lest anyone see.

Retreating to the bedchamber she would share that night with Lucien, Rosalie grasped the bedpost and leaned her cheek against it, squeezing her eyes shut so she would not cry.

The door opened and she felt Lucien's arms around her. "What is it, Rosalie?"

"It is nothing," she cried, but she could not help burying her face against the comfort of his chest.

"Do…do you regret —" His voice caught.

"No…no…" She clutched at him. "Although you must. I…I was selfish to marry you, but I wanted to so much —"

He drew her away from him and looked her in the eye. "You wanted to marry me?"

Rosalie blinked rapidly against her tears. "Yes. I…I know it was wrong of me, and I tried to refuse you, but when you asked me the second time, I could not."

"Rosalie!" He gaped at her.

"I am so sorry, Lucien." She turned her face away.

He laughed. "You wanted to marry me?"

The tears spilled over. She nodded.

Lucien took her chin in his fingers and turned her face up to his. To Rosalie's surprise, he touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She inhaled in surprise, taking his breath into her own mouth. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips became more demanding, and his tongue touched against hers. A moment later he kissed her neck, her ears, the skin above the neckline of her dress.

He murmured, "And I wished to marry you, Rosalie. I am sorry I forced you to marry me. It was the wrong thing to do. I just don't want to lose you. I love you, Rosalie darling. I love the way you speak your mind without being crass and I love that you research everything. How solemn you are and how enthusiastic when you make a discovery. I love everything about you."

Lucien kissed her again, and her senses came alive in a way that had been new to her until their meeting at the library. He lifted her onto the bed and soon they were entwined, her body aching for some release, something she knew would come when their marriage was consummated. She was disappointed when he released her and sat up.

He rubbed his face. "We are expected below stairs. To toast our health and happiness."

Rosalie rose to kiss him once more. "There will be time together later."

Lucien looked into her eyes, his gaze smoldering like fire. "I love you, Rosalie."

The tears filled Rosalie's eyes again. Tears of happiness this time. She touched his face. "And I love you, Lucien."

They stood and laughed as they straightened their clothing. When they left the room arm in arm, Rosalie sighed. "I wish we could go to a summer house for our wedding night."

Lucien halted, smiling at her. "Why not? We could reach our summer house within three hours."

"You cannot mean it." Rosalie gazed at him in wonder. "You would do this for me?"

Lucien put his arms around her again and kissed her soundly. "Mrs. Friar, I am at your service."

 **. . .**

"Maya wake up."

"Is she alive?" a voice called.

"Yes." Another familiar voice hissed. "She's unconscious."

"She's been sleeping for a while. Maybe she's dead."

"Shut up, Zay," a girl yelled. "Maybe we should call the doctor again."

Out of the corner of Maya's eye she caught a flash of pink and silver. _Shoot. Maybe I'm dead._

"Maya?"

Oh, she knows that voice. How she loved that deep, gravelly voice. _Yup. I'm definitely dead. I'm dead and gone to heaven._

Slowly Maya opened her eyes and now the voice was standing in front of her. Too tall. Too male. Too real.

Maya stared at him innocently. "There must be some mistake. You can't be the Angel of death."

His mouth flickered at the corners. "Nope. I'm your Guardian Angel."

Maya heard chuckles and she eyed his shoulders. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"She's good. Should have known he's the one that'll make her wake up."

"Knock it off Zay— Maya? Well that's—" Riley swallowed and then scowled. "You scared me."

"You were in an accident and now you're in a hospital." He stepped closer. Lowered his voice. "How do you feel?"

"Accident? I was riding—" Maya pushed at her hair and felt some kind of cloth.

"It's a bandage. You hit your head." He reached out and grab her hand gently. "You got quite a bump."

Maya caught Riley's gaze and sighed. "How much trouble am I in for?"

"Ohh, you know—" Riley tapped her fingers on her palm and her foot on the floor. "You broke curfew, got into an accident and scared us half to death, I'd say you'll be grounded until you reach twenty one."

"Twenty one? Have you seen her mom? She's grounded for life." Farkle commented.

The embarrassment was a slow burn of heat. "Sorry guys."

He gave her that slow, steady look that Maya knew so well. "Forget it. Just don't scare us like that again."

"Of course I won't. What are you doing here, Josh?"

Josh frowned. "Riley told me you were in an accident, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh," is all Maya can say.

Josh's gaze met hers and in that brief moment something passed between them.

There had been moments, occasional moments, when Maya had wondered if Josh's feelings went deeper than friendship but she'd always dismissed it as wishful thinking on her part. And anyway, this wasn't the right time for her. Maybe one day it will happen.

 _"_ _Love, true love transcends time. Just hope and believe that the universe knows what it's doing."_

Huh? Rosalie! Maya felt a rush of fierce sadness.

"Maya. Peaches?"

"I'm fine Riles. Just thought of something." Maya squared her shoulders. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Over night." Farkle answered. "The doctor wanted to make sure that you don't have a concussion."

Maya shifted her gaze from Josh to her friends. "That's not so bad."

"For now but it will be once you're out and you start doing your punishment."

Only Smackle would be that direct.

"Don't worry peaches, we'll be there for you— Why are you smiling?"

Maya grinned. "It doesn't matter if I'm grounded for the rest of my life. I'm okay with it."

"I think she hit her head harder than we thought." Zay piped in.

"Maya are you okay?" Riley asked.

Maya felt her face heat. "Yup. Never better."

Josh glanced at Maya. "Maybe we should let her rest. Her mom will be checking up on her soon."

"Maybe I should stay."

"Maya needs her rest Riles. We'll visit her again tomorrow." Josh said to his niece.

Maya studied Josh's face "You will?"

Josh gently touched Maya's cheek. "I will."

He had a way of looking at Maya, as if he saw the whole way through, to all of her. It was unsettling.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left except Riley.

"What happened to you? Other than hitting your head." Riley slightly nudged Maya. "You seem different."

"Different? How?"

Riley frowned slightly. "I don't know. I just—there's just something but I can't put my finger on it."

Maya smiled. "Maybe hitting my head made me see things clearly."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say I realized that hope is not for suckers." Maya hesitated. "That the future is still ahead of me…that I have someday."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Another completed story. Thank you so much for reading, liking and commenting to this story.**


End file.
